The Winged Creature
by HungerWho37
Summary: One of the Doctor's many nicknames is 'The Lonely Angel.' What if that nickname wasn't his? What if it was The Oncoming Storm and His Lonely Angel. What if he was never as alone as people think he is? Starts at the beginning of his childhood to the present day. Sorry I suck at summaries but the story is much better. Please give it a shot! 10th Doctor and OC. No slash. Yet anyway.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Ok, I'm giving this a go, whether it will continue or not depends on you.  
It's pretty much based on a dream I had, with tweaks to make it make more sense. It will eventually turn into rewrites of the 2005 series onwards with new adventures inbetween but for the moment it's the beginning. Before the time war, when the Doctor was only a child.  
I would love to get some feedback on what you think of it :)**

The Winged Creature

_Once Omega created the time-travel technology he went mad from the power. Rassilon took over as Lord President of the High Council. Rassilon was a power hungry man who thought a lot of himself and the Time Lord race. So, once he became President, his first law across the planet was bizarre.  
"I believe us Timelords have too much to live for to be wandering around unprotected. With our knowledge and strength we should be protected and kept safe. That is why I make this law, when a child is ready to enter the academy they will be given a guardian. Not just any old guardian, a guardian angel. This angel will be sworn to protect their timelord no matter what and, if their timelord dies, they die with them. This is for our own protection. Against the daleks and the Sonatarans and the cybermen and all the speices who hold a vendetta against us. The knowledge we hold needs to be kept safe."  
There was many agruements over this but in the end Rassilon won out. He was the Lord President after all. Over thousands of years experiments were taken out on the angels born on Gallifrey to see if they're capable of protecting a timelord with their lives. Many weren't ready, many refused to do it and everyone was ready to give up hope. But then, in the North of Gallifrey, an eight year old boy and an eight year old angel were taken from their families to enter the academy and nothing would ever be the same again. . ._

Chapter One-Beginnings

The room was so white it was giving Erina a headache. She knew she'd be coming here ever since she was a little girl. It's what kids like her where taught. They were taught from a young age what they would be taken from their families for and really, Erina wasn't bothered about even trying to help their petty experiments. Timelords should look after themselves for once and not waste precious time and money on an experiment that hasn't and never will work.

Her wings were aching to burst out of her shoulder blades but she managed to keep them in. The room was too small to have her wings take up half the space. She spent an hour in the room doing nothing, just waiting. Honestly, she felt more sorry for the poor kid who was going to get dragged into this with her. If it came to it, Erina supposed she would have a go at saving the kid but the measure's she'll take will have a line. According to the book of the Citadel, the angels were supposed to 'guard their timelord with their life.' Pff it would have to be one special kid to make Erina risk her life for him.

Of course, Gallifrey was a sexest race. Only timelords were being tested on for the guardian angels as apparently Timeladies are a different matter and can look after themselves. Erina didn't see a difference but, then again, angels were not supposed to be as smart as timelords and not as 'in step' with them. That's a laugh. Also, the angels had to be female as the compassion and love held within a female angel would be of much more use than that within a male.

A door across from Erina slid open and the two scientists who had brought her to this room stepped through. Erina frowned for a moment. They had told her that the next time they came they'd have their test subject with them. Calling them test subjects made Erina's blood boil as these were real children they were using. She was suprised they hadn't made Timelords extinct yet by the amount of years children died during these experiments without proper, solid results. Her mind eased slightly as the two scientists took a step to the side and a boy came in after them.

He had brown, short hair that was ruffled and messy, brown eyes and was about the height of Erina herself. Lesser speices would think that eight years of age is quite young but in actual truth, it's quite mature. Gallifreyans are forced to mature quicker through their lifestyles and laws. Entering the academy used to be an exciting occasion and many would be honoured but since the Guardian Angel law was passed no-one is really as pumped about going as they used to be. The boy looked up at the scientists for a moment before they gently ushered him towards Erina. They both stared at each other for about ten minutes, not really sure what to say. Finally, Erina spoke up.

"My name's Erina. What's yours?"

The boy looks relieved that one of them had spoken and answered, "My name's Theta. Pleased to meet you Erina."

"Pleased to meet you too Theta."

After that the scientists started a couple of tests. Heart rate, blood pressure, etc. The normal stuff you'd get done in a checkup. But then, each scientist took a syringe and took blood from each child's arm.

"What do you need that for?" Erina asked as the scientists switch syringes.

"It's all routine. Really, this is the part where the children die," the scientist closer to Erina replies.

"Why?" Theta asked. Neither of them answer as they stick the syringe back into their arms and inject each of them with each other's blood. Erina felt a twinge run up her arm as the blood flowed through her veins but she didn't see why the children would die from this. Both of the scientists look shocked as both Erina and Theta stare back at them, waiting for what they're going to do next.

"It worked," one of them says in astonishment.

"It actually worked," the other said.

"What worked?" Erina asked.

"Now you both have each other's blood in your viens. You are one now. Erina, I bet you've been thinking about how your going to protect this boy yes?" the scientist, who Erina has decided to call Scientist One, asked.

"Sorta, I guess," Erina replied. She had to admit, she had been wondering how she was going to manage it. Whether she'd have the guts to throw herself in front of a boy she just met to protect him or not.

"Well, I'll help you with that," Scientist one answered.

"What?" Erina frowned. She suddenly notices him clench a fist and raise it to hit the boy oppisote her. Something deep inside her flares and suddenly her wings release in rage and before she knows it she's standing over Scientist one, twisting his wrist behind his back. Something deep in her sub-concious didn't want anyone touching Theta in a abusive way.

"I think this is the most progress we've made in all of history!" Scientist two cheers. He goes to try and punch Theta too so Erina knees him in the stomach pushes him to the floor while still holding Scientist one's wrist.

"Ok, please stop trying to hit me. It's _very_ annoying," Theta says.

"Erina dear," Scientist one says. "Can you please let me go? I need to write a report on this."

"Oh sorry!" Erina gasps, letting go of his wrist and sitting back down.

"Oh and Theta," Scientist two says just before he leaves. "The head of the academy informed me to tell you that you have to chose a name for your fresh start. You'll be officaly given it as your cover name once you look into the shcism tomorrow."

Once he leaves Theta frowns. "What the hell sort of name should I chose?" He asks Erina.

"Try and think outside the box," Erina suggests, only just realizing her wings are out. She folds them back in and rests her chin in her hand as she thinks. "Pick something unique."

"How though?"

"Use your imagination," Erina replies.

"How about . . .Doctor?" Theta suggests.

"The Doctor," Erina says as if tasting the words on her tongue. "Yeah I like that."

"Doctor then?" Theta smiles.

"Yeah. Pleased to meet you Doctor."

**A/N: Worth continueing? Yes, no, maybe, not really? Please let me know.  
This chapter had to be a bit boring as everything had to get sorted with Erina becoming his guardian through science and how they're the first test subjects for it to work on etc.  
Also, I don't believe the Doctor's real name is Theta but I had to use something before he chose Doctor and everyone else uses Theta so I thought I'd just use it too.  
Please review! I'd LOVE to hear what you think :)**


	2. The schism

**A/N: Here's chapter two up!  
Thanks you to Phantom Time Lord and Velvetpru'd for the reviews and support!  
Also, sorry if I spelt schism wrong, I'm not too sure how it's spelt. . .  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters. I do own Erina though :)**

Chapter Two-The schism

Theta had grown on Erina. Ever since she'd been first told that her destiny was to be tested on she believed that she wouldn't get attatched to the person the scientists would be desperately trying to get her to protect. And yet, Theta and her got on like a house on fire. What really worried Erina was the fact that the experiment had actually worked. She felt the need to protect Theta and keep him safe and she felt willing to do anything to acomplish that. Why had it worked on them two when it had failed on so many others?

Erina was required to come with Theta to look into the untempered schism before he'd be officaly bestowed the name 'Doctor' and enroled into the academy. According to legend the schism can inspire people. It can also make others run away. And then, very rarely, the odd person goes mad. With the one in million luck they'd been having Erina hoped to Rassilon that Theta didn't go mad. She didn't feel like protecting a mad shell of a boy. Then again, twenty four hours ago she was convinced the experiment was going to kill her.

Theta seemed like an average kid. Nothing unique to make him stand out and nothing to make him seem important but he was the sort of person Erina would make friends with if she was back home. He doesn't ask questions like, 'What's it like to be an angel?' or 'Can you fly with those wings?' that she'd normally get from Timelords or ladies she met in passing which she was thankful for.

Being an angel was nothing special. You have wings and a couple of special powers. Nothing to make a big song and dance out of. And yet, Rassilon made it clear that angels are lesser than them. It's unheard of for an angel to become powerful or smart as it was apprently 'impossible.' Timelords act like they're the ultimate, powerful race, and yet there is the simplest things like racial purity getting in the way of some of the brightest minds on the planet. Of course, no-one has spoken out about this as, really, who has the guts? So angels accept their lives as the lesser speices and just let them get on with their experiments.

Now Erina stood beside Theta on a small beach about five miles west of the academy. There are tiki lamps lit up in a circle around them as it's the dark of night. The elders are gathering on the beach too and even Rassilon himself has shown up. Erina guessed it was something to do with the fact that his silly law had finally worked on someone. A dark purple, velvet drape was covering what she assumed to be the schism itself. Erina was in deep thought when Theta started talking to someone who she knew wasn't her. She turned to look at him and saw another boy standing there too. He had blackish brown hair cut into a bowl cut and had blue eyes. He must be here for initiation too.

"Oh and this is Erina," Theta says as she eyes the new boy curiously.

"Hello Erina," the boy says. Erina shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Koschei."

"Pleased to meet you Koschei," Erina replies catuiously.

"You here for initiation too?" Koschei asks.

"No, I'm an angel," Erina answers.

Koschei's eyebrows fly up his head. "His angel?" he asks, pointing at Theta. "Lucky you, the experiment worked for once."

"Well, she's not mine," Theta says sheepishly. "She's her own person."

"Oh yeah," Koschei says sarcastically. "Her own person. Of course, mine died as soon as they took her blood. I knew she was going to be a weakling as soon as I laid eyes on her."

Erina wanted to punch the kid into next week but with all the elders around she decided it wouldn't be a very clever thing to do. "So Koschei," she says, plastering a fake smile on her face. "What name have you chosen?"

"Once this is over I shall be known as The Master," Koschei answers.

"What?" Erina scoffs with an eye roll.

Theta nudges her in a way to tell her to stop being cheeky. "Why Master?" he asks in a nicer way.

"Because then when everyone speaks to me they'll have to call me Master. As I'am Master of everyone," Koschei replies.

"I doubt Rassilon will like that," Erina mutters under her breath.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't have a choice now does he?" Koschei says, a hint of ice in his tone.

It's true. Rassilon can't change the name that a Gallifreyan has chosen once they enter the academy. It was his own rule, made when Omega wanted him to change his back when he was eight, and he can't change it now or people will think he had the rule made for his own personal gain. Which he obviously did but people don't see to notice that.

When it's time for Theta to look into the schism Erina is told to watch from the sidelines with Koschei. It seemed simple enough. Look into the schism and be done with it but, as he looked into the gap in reality Erina felt an explosion of knowledge and wonder and fear all at the same time in her head. She groaned and rubbed her temples as a headache over took. It's Theta that's looking into the schism, not her. Why was it hurting her as well?

_You now have each other's blood in your veins. You are one now._

Does that mean she feels the same pain as him? How the hell is she ever supposed to help him if she gets the same pain as he does? What's the point in that?

Her thoughts are cut short as Koschei nudges her.

"What?" she asks.

"Better go after him," he simply replies.

"Huh?" She looks towards the schism and doesn't see Theta. Well, the Doctor now. "Where'd he go?" she frowns.

"Running at top speed that way," Koschei points north of the schism.

Erina sighs. "Doctor!" She shouts, running north as fast as she can.

Both of them gone now, neither of them see Koschei's initiation. Standing stock still as he gazes into the schism a million things flew through his brain and trash his thoughts. Weaving in and out of his entire being until everything grows silent and the only thing to be heard is a stready four note drum beat.

Just like the heart beat of a timelord.

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't get the kid who plays the kid Master in The Sound of The Drums eye colour right as I couldn't remember and my DVD player is so far away. . .  
Please review! I love feedback!**


	3. Running

**A/N:Ok, Chapter three! Sorry if the chapters are bit short, I'm working on getting them longer. This chapter is pretty much about trying to get the Doctor to stop running after looking into the Schism and he swears Erina something at the end. . . Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, it's characters or plots. I do own Erina and any other OC you find ^_^**

Chapter Three-Running

"Doctor!" Erina calls as she runs along the sand. "Doctor! Come back!" Running on sand is really hard. It gets in your shoes and you slip and slide about until you fall. "Doctor! Oh screw it." She releases her wings and flies high into the sky. She takes a moment to scan the area before noticing a small figure running for their life along the sand dunes near the water. "Theta!" She shouts to him. He doesn't stop, he just keeps running. "Theta! Stop!" She swoops down and glides through the air as she tries to catch up with the terrified boy. She could practically taste the fear he was feeling and she desperately wanted to help. If he would only slow the hell down! She finally reached his back and grabbed the scruff of his shirt. He keeps running though. "Theta! Stop it! Slow down!" She lands back onto the ground and digs her heels into the sand. "Stop!" she shouts."Come _on_! Slow down!" Theta pulls as hard as he can to make her let go but Erina wasn't giving in. Her heels were digging deeper and deeper into the sand until she thought she could feel the core of the planet heating her soles.

Being dragged along the beach in the dead of night was not how Erina thought she'd be spending her night. Of course, he did eventually stop running but it took him to trip on a rock and fall on his face to make him do so. Erina's sent flying over his head as he falls and lands with a thump infront of him. They both let out a wail of pain and clutch their shoulders. "You know, if you had of stopped two miles back this wouldn't have happened," Erina points out.

"I think it's dislocated," Theta mumbles as he sits up.

"Really? Oh I love doing this!" Erina giggles, snapping her own arm back into place with ease and crawling over to Theta, no wait, Doctor and grabbing his arm. "You ready?" she asks.

"As I'll ever be," The Doctor says through clenched teeth.

"Ok, one. . .two. . .three!" She pushes his shoulder back into place, getting a pained yell from him which made her grin. She straightens out a dainted wing and dusts herself off. "Now," she said, dropping onto the sand and crossing her legs. "Why did you run away?"

"The schism. . .it was terrifying. The whole of time and space exploded into my mind. I thought my brain was going to overload and explode. I saw. . .everything and yet nothing at the same time. How can that be?" The Doctor asks in confusion.

"I know, I felt it," Erina replied. "But you didn't need to run away!"

"Would you rather I went mad?" The Doctor asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh. . .no," Erina replies.

"Thought so," he says with a truimphant nod. "What happened Koschei?"

"Koschei?" Erina frowns. "I don't know. I came after you right away."

"Meh, he's probably fine," The Doctor says.

"Hmmm," Erina replies, unsure of why they even spoke to the kid. There was something freaky about that kid that she couldn't put her finger on. She immediately dismissed the thought.

There was no way of telling what time is was (ensueing a joke from Erina about a timelord not knowing the time) but the sky was getting lighter so they both assumed it was near dawn. The sky was a light, subtle orange as the twin suns rose over the sea, making a glourious sparkled reflection bounce off. Erina had never seen the suns rise before and she had no idea how much of a beautiful process it really was. She took a deep breath and inhaled the salty smell of the sea. It was so peaceful that she just wanted to stay there forever and never go back to the unfairness of the timelords. Of course, they'd be expecting her to bring Theta. . .no. . ._Doctor_, gosh she was never gonna get used to this, back soon. They'll be expecting him to start working at the academy immeidately.

"Come on," Erina stood up and held her hand out for the Doctor to take. He takes her hand and hauls himself up.

"Erina?" The Doctor asks as they both stand, staring at the sky for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?" Erina asks back.

"What do you think is up there?" He points to the orange tinted sky.

"The suns?" Erina frowns.

"No, beyond that," The Doctor says.

"_Beyond that?"_ Erina exclaims.

"Yeah, past the suns and the clouds and the skies, what's out there?"

"That's. . .uh. . .big thinking," Erina says.

"I think there are millions of planets and galaxies and species out there. All with different traditions and ways of life. I think it's all out there Erina! Just waiting to be explored!"

"Really?" Erina frowns. "Out there? I'm not sure."

"Come on, open your mind! Think outside the box! You have wings! You have more of the ablilties to explore out there than anyone else does. Although the whole 'no air in space' thing might slow you down. Someday Erina, we're both gonna get out there," The Doctor's eyes are twinkling in the early morning light and in the hope that he now holds to go out there, beyond the sky itself.

"Hmmm, maybe one day." She's still unsure of herself but she decides to keep him happy.

"Beyond the stars into the new wonders that await. We could be like superheros! Saving different speices and lifeforms from cybermen and daleks and all different sorts of villians!  
I swear to you Erina, someday we're gonna get out there!"

"Hmmm someday. . ."

**A/N: Ta-da! Like it? Ok, next chapter they'll be teenagers as I find it more easier to write them as teenagers. Well, I say teenagers, they'll be 200 years old but I think that would be around teen years for timelords right?  
Please review! :)**


	4. Go talk to her

**A/N: OK, now it's time for the teen years. The Doctor mentioned once that he had children back on Gallifrey so in this chapter he may or may not meet the mother of these children ;)  
Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who, RTD, Steven Moffat or BBC.**

Chapter Four-Go talk to her

Erina and the Doctor had been together for about 200 years and were both entering teenage years. Teenage life for Gallifreyans was pretty much the same as it would be for humans. Of course, with a couple of exceptions. The Doctor hadn't regenerated yet. Why would he of? There's not really many ways to die as a child. His body was aging to the normal extent that it would at this point and, of course, he started going through 'the changes' which made him irritable and depressing. It was really starting to bother Erina. Sometimes she wanted to punch his face in for his constant moaning but it wouldn't be smart as she'd obviously feel it too.

That was another thing. The boy ended up being as clumsy as hell. Bumping into things, constantly stubbing his toes or cracking his knuckles. It was out of habit for him but it was bloody hell for Erina. She could be sitting reading a book or going over her work notes when she'd feel a stab of pain and yell to the Doctor asking what the hell he'd done this time.

Of course, Erina was irritable too as even though her apperance won't change once she reaches 208 (human equavilant of twenty years old) she still went through the changes that everyone else did. Which meant that both of them were pretty much irrtitating to each other.

It didn't help when the Doctor got a crush.

Erina sensed it immediately. It wasn't like he was being obvious or anything. It was that she  
_felt_ it. It was a new girl at the academy. As soon as she was introduced to the class as Honey Erina felt a flush run through her. She turned to look at the Doctor, who sat beside her, and saw tints of pink sitting on his cheeks. She grinned and nudged him. "What d'ya think of Honey then?" she whispers.

"Huh?" The Doctor frowns, pretending to busy himself with the quantum mathematics sums on the board.

"Honey," Erina repeats. "What d'ya think of her?"

"She-she's alright," he murmers as he continues to stare at his book. Erina couldn't help sniggering. "You've got it bad haven't you?" she teases.

"Stop being such a child. We're not eight anymore!"

"Says you," Erina grins with an eye roll. "You gonna talk to her?"

"What?!" He squeaked in reply.

"Well, if you like her, you gotta talk to her," Erina pointed out.

"No I'am not going to talk to her!" The Doctor hisses.

Erina's grin widens. "Ah, go on, you could talk after hours. I doubt your going to get a word in edgeways in class." She eyes the math teacher who's glaring at her. All the teachers are afraid of her. As the experiments had never worked before they had never had an angel in their classes before. That's why when Erina whispers in class she doesn't get told off, she just gets a glare from afar. "If your shy I could help."

"I'm not shy!" he hisses back.

"See, right there, your already hissing at me. Come on, what's the harm? She's just a girl," Erina sighs. An average one at that. Sure Honey had golden hair that reached her shoulder blades, sea green eyes that twinkle in the light and, as some people would say, 'had curves in all the right places' so to speak but Erina didn't see why he'd like her. But then again maybe she was just being like an overprotective mother. She refused to go anywhere near the word 'jealous' but it still sat uncomfortably in her mind.

After classes that day Erina and the Doctor sat on a bench outside the academy. The suns were beating down on them as it was one of the hottest days of the year. Erina was sitting with her head hanging over the seat and her feet propped up against the back. The Doctor just sat with his legs crossed, staring into what he hoped Erina would think to be the distance. Erina wasn't stupid though. She could see Honey sitting on the grass oppisote them, even if her head was upside down.

"When are going to talk to her?" Erina finally says. "If she catches you staring at her like that then your just going to freak her out."

The Doctor breaks his gaze to glare at her. "I'm not going to talk to her!"

"Then stop staring! She'll file a lawsuit if your not careful!"

"Oh do shut up," The Doctor snaps. Erina just smiles and gives him a playful punch. "Ah stop being so grumpy," she teases.

"You know, hitting me is just like hitting yourself," The Doctor replies icily. "Why you hitting yourself Erina?"

Before she can reply a third person jumps in between them on the bench from behind. "Hey guys, what's new?" The Master asks as he stretches his legs out into a comfortable sitting position.

"The Doctor has a crush," Erina replies causally.

"Let me guess, denying it?" The Master asks.

"Yup," Erina replies, popping the 'p'.

"I do not have a crush!" The Doctor snaps.

"Oh give it up," Erina says, rolling her eyes. "It's getting old."

"What's getting old?" The Doctor frowns.

"Oh! Is it new girl?" The Master asks, pointing towards Honey.

"How'd you guess?" Erina asks in mock suprise.

"I dunno, maybe I'm pyshic. Maybe telepathic. Or maybe it's the not very subtle nervous glances he keeps giving towards Honey," The Master grins.

"HEY HONEY!" Erina suddenly shouts, making both boys jump. Honey looks up at Erina and mouths 'yes?' "COME HERE A MOMENT!"

"What are you doing?" The Doctor hisses as Honey stands up and makes her way towards them.

"Do I know you?" Honey asks as she stops in front of them.

"No, but I'm Erina, this is the Master and _that_ is the Doctor."

"And how may I help you?" Honey frowns.

"Oh, we don't need help, I just thought we'd make friends," Erina grins.

"Okay," Honey says slowly with a confused frown furrowed on her face.

"Oh gosh, look at the time, we gotta go now Master," Erina says with a mock gasp.

"We do?" The Master frowns.

"Yes, we _do_," Erina says through clenched teeth.

"Oh, oh yes! We've got that thing!"

"That very important thing we need to attend to. Look Honey, we've got to go but you and the Doctor can mingle for a bit," Erina grins, grabbing the Master's wrist and dragging him off back to the main building.

"Wait!" The Master says as they're half-way to the building.

"What?" Erina frowns.

"Can you hear that?" he asks.

"Hear what?" Erina frowns again.

"It sounds like. . .drums," he whispers.

"Probably just your imagination," Erina replies.

"Mmm, probably."

As they reach the main building Erina looks back on the Doctor and Honey. He's glaring daggers at Erina but she just mouths, 'Talk to her!' before grinning and entering the building.

_He'll thank me one day._

**A/N:What'd ya think? Remember, I love to hear your feedback! :D**


	5. Happy Daveaversary!

**A/N: Ok, Honey and The Doctor have been dating a year now and Erina has an idea on something to do for them XD  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Copyright goes to the BBC :)**

Chapter Five-Happy Dateaversary!

"No! No! _That_ way! Your doing it wrong! Give it to me-aaargh!" Erina falls off the sofa arm and lands on her back.

"That's what you get for shouting," The Master says, standing on the oppisote arm of the sofa, with his end of the banner still in his hand.

"Just shut up and put the banner up," Erina groans. Damn it, now her back hurts, which means the Doctor's back will hurt too and that is _not_ what he needs at the moment.

The Doctor was out on a date with Honey for their first year dating anniversary thing. That's why Erina and the Master were back in his dorm room at the academy, putting a celebration banner up. It's just the Master wasn't getting his damn corner in line with Erina's! It shouldn't really matter but Erina was extra snippy as it was her first time away from the Doctor and she was worried something was going to happen. The Master started calling her 'Mother Hen' over how protective she was but she was Ok with that as she could punch him in the face and not feel it.

Most of the time, when The Doctor went out with Honey, Erina would be forced to tag along as the stupid experiment from when they were eight makes her paranoid. She would hang back though, to let them be alone and do all the mushy stuff. The Master keeps her company a lot of the time and sometimes they tease the couple by throwing balled up pieces of napkins at them if they were at a resturant or shout their names at the broadwalk and then turn the other way as if it hadn't been them. It was good fun actually. They knew Honey wouldn't mind as she was what some people would say 'one in a million.'

You see, outside The Doctor, Erina and the Master's friendship group, no-one really goes near them. It's Erina's fault. Well, so she thinks. People are scared of her. In case they say or do the wrong thing and send her off on one. She wouldn't lose her temper unless it was nessicary though but people don't seem to see that. Everyone are so sterotypical.

"Oh for the love of Rassilon!" Erina grumbles, "Give it to me!" She pushes the Master off the sofa and grabs the banner corner. "How hard is it to line up a corner correctly?"

"Jeez Erina, calm down. What do you think's gonna happen? A fleet of daleks descend on the planet and you won't be there to save him?" The Master asks sarcastically.

"Well, you never know," Erina mumbles as she pins it into place.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The Master replies.

The both step back to admire their handy work. Erina had painted on the giant piece of card:

**HAPPY DATEAVERSARY!**

in big multi coloured, block letters. The Master had expertly painted some flowers round the edge as a border in various colours as well. He had questioned Erina's choice of words but Erina argued that she can't just write Happy Anniversary as that's for when your married and that would just be freaky and she didn't want to be reponsible for their break-up for moving too fast.

The Doctor and Honey loved the banner very much and thought it was real cool. Through that facade though Erina could tell something was wrong with Honey. She wasn't keeping up the usual conversation she normally would. Erina wasn't a nosy person so she didn't ask what was up. It could be something personal that's none of her buisness so why would she pry?

"Master, come into the mini kitchen with me a moment," Erina says after half an hour of aimless chat.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come _here _a moment," Erina hisses.

"Fine, fine," The Master mumbles, following Erina into the kitchen. Once they're in the kicthen, Erina opens up a cupboard and takes out a box of cake mix. "Ok, how do I make this stuff?"

"How should I know?" The Master asks in astonishment.

"Well, it's cake so it should be easy enough," Erina says, holding the box upside down.

"Did you read the instructions?" The Master asks.

"Uh. . ." Erina turns the box back round and reads the instructions while moving her mouth. "Now I have," she says when she finishes.

"Why cake mix though?"

"Cuz' I wanna bake them an dateaversary cake!" Erina smiles.

"You always make everything complicated don't you? We made a banner, isn't that enough?"

"Ah come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Erina grins.

"It's a _cake_ Erina," The Master sighs.

"Please help me! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pl-"

"Fine, Ok, I'll help," The Master interuppts her.

"Good. I bought the ingredients earlier. Get out the eggs, milk and flour," Erina orders.

"Oh yeah, get me to do everything," The Master mutters sarcastically as he goes in search of the things Erina listed.

"Guys? What are you doing?" The Doctor asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Erina exclaims, chucking the cake mix over her shoulder.

"Then why are you in here?" he frowns.

"Uh. . .the Master's hungry and . . .um I'm helping him work the. . .uh oven! Yeah, the oven!"

"You can't work the _oven?"_ The Doctor asks the Master with a look on his face that lets them know he thinks he's stupid.

"Yeah, cuz' I'm an idiot," The Master sighs, giving Erina a dirty look.

"Ok, well, don't eat any of the bananas or jelly babies, they're mine," The Doctor says.

"Okey, dokey," Erina grins. The Doctor turns round and goes back into the sitting area and Erina goes in search of where the cake mix went. "Or the fish fingers!" he suddenly shouts.

Once all the ingredients are collected The Master takes an egg out of the box and says, "I can crack an egg on my head without getting any of the yolk on me!"

"Course you can," Erina says with an eye roll.

"I _can!_ Give me the bowl!" Erina hands him the bowl and he holds it just below his chin. "This is going to end in tears," she mutters as he holds the egg near his forehead.

"Ok, one. . .two. . .three!" He hits the egg onto his forehead and splatters himself with the yolk.

"Your an idiot, do you know that?" Erina sighs, taking the bowl off him and cracking two fresh eggs. "What's next? Can you open a bag of flour with your feet?"

"Haha hilarious," The Master says drily as he wipes the yolk off his forehead with a kitchen cloth.

DWDWDWDW

"Do you think it'll burn?" Erina asks as they stare at the now cooking mixture.

"It won't burn," The Master sighs.

"It's gonna burn," Erina continues.

"No it won't!"

"Seriously guys, what are you doing in here?" The Doctor sighs, entering the kitchen again.

"We're doing nothing!" Erina insists.

"You've been in here for forty-five minutes!"

"He's just _very_ hungry," Erina grins.

The Doctor rolls his eyes and leaves again.

"How much longer?" Erina asks.

"Uh. . .five minutes," The Master says. "But you never know, I could be so hungry that I might eat it."

"Oh, do shut up," Erina snaps.

"But I'm so hungry that we've spent forty-five minutes in here cooking," The Master points out.

"Touch the cake and I'll break your neck," Erina answers.

"Ooooh touchy."

The cake didn't end up brunt but they made a real song and dance out of icing it. The pre-perpared icing bag exploded and landed all over the cake, making a right mess.

"I should have just bought a ready made cake at the supermarket," Erina mumbled as she tried to make the icing look neater with a butter knife.

"Oh stop moaning, it looks fine!" The Master said, grabbing the cake from the counter and going into the sitting room. "Happy Anniversary!" he cheers.

"Dateaversary," Erina coughs.

"Happy Dateaversary!" He corrects.

"So this is what you guys were up too," The Doctor grins as Honey and him examine the cake.

"How'd you make it?" Honey asks.

"Oh, we made it from a famous recipe we found on the web," The Master says.

"Yeah, it was hard work but we managed it," Erina puts in.

"You've made a right mess in here," Honey says, going into the kitchen.

"Well, great work has no restrictions," Erina points out.

"And guess what?" The Master says.

"What?" Erina frowns.

"You get to tidy up!"

"Hey guys?" Honey calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Erina and the Master say at once.

"You said this was a famous recipe yes?" Honey asks.

"Yeah," Erina replies.

"Then what's this empty box of cake mix for?"

**A/N: Hehe, hope you liked it ;)**

**Please Review, I love feedback!**


	6. Soul Mate

**A/N: Chapter six is heeerreee! Whoo-hoo! Ok, this chapter shows what Erina's willing to do to help the Doctor ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I don't make a profit from this story. It's just for fun!**

Chapter Six-Soul Mate

_What's a soulmate?  
It's a.. Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... you'll always love them._

_-Lily and Dawson from 'Dawson's Creek.'_

Erina sat with her notepad on her lap as she tapped her pen against her wrist in deep thought. It had been a week since the Dateavesary and she hadn't seen Honey since. The Doctor was with her now. Apparently Honey needed to talk to him. It sounded urgent. Erina was trying to think of what could be so important and urgent when she was supposed to be writing an essay on the history of the time and relative dimenson in space device known as TARDIS. _OK_, Erina decided, _I need to concentrate. A TARDIS is a time travelling machine that is dimensionally transcendental, meaning the inside is in a different dimension to the outside. Maybe Honey's breaking up with him? She wouldn't do that would she? Hold on, I'm straying again. Ok, try again. A TARDIS can also have a chamelon circuit, which makes it blend into the background of whatever setting it touches down in. She's cheated on him hasn't she? If she has I'll go right over there and slap her one. Maybe give her a good kick too. . ._

"Urgh!" Erina pushed the notepad off her lap and stuck the pen behind her ear in a huff. Stupid paranoia. It always ate her up inside. She hoped that the experiment never worked on anyone else as it's hell. But then, at the same time, she knew it was worth it. Would she ever have met the boy once known as Theta if she hadn't of been taken for the experiment? It's very unlikely. Would she ever have met the humourous joker known as The Master if she hadn't of been taken for the experiment? Very unlikely as well. It was good for the Doctor too, Erina decided. Would he of spoken to Honey without her bugging him to do so? Probably not. One thing the experiment did that Erina was absouloutly sure of never passed a doubt in her mind.

She had met her soul mate.

Oh, now don't get the wrong idea. Soul mates aren't always people who are in love with each other. It's a type of love, yes, but it's different. You could be married to someone but have a soul mate as well. A lot of people don't ever meet their soul mates, but everyone has one. And Erina was postive she had found hers. She would do anything to keep the Doctor safe. Even if it meant sacrificing herself. She would save him. And that was not something she thought she'd be saying eight years ago when she first met him.

That's why when he came to her dorm room (which is right beside his own for 'safety reasons'), looking like a nervous wreck, Erina took him in and made him some green tea. Apparently it was supposed to be soothing or something. How did they make the tea green anyway? Wait, no, the Doctor's troubled. Focus on him.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Erina asked him as she sat on the floor. It wasn't that she didn't want to sit beside him on the sofa or anything, she was just comfier on the floor.

"I. . .didn't mean. . .for _that_. . ." He begins to stutter.

"Mean for what?" Erina frowned as she sipped her tea, immediately frowning in disgust at the horrific taste.

"It was a mistake. . . " He trails off.

"_What_ was a mistake?" Erina insists.

"Oh Rassilon I'm in trouble!" He declares. Jeez, it's like talking to a brick wall. Erina put her cup down and took his hands in hers. "Doctor, what's happened?" she asks.

"Honey's pregnant!" He blurts out, snatching his cup of tea off the coffee table and downing it in one before rubbing his temples.

"Oh," Erina replies.

"Yeah. I'm in big trouble Erina! How the hell are we going to support a baby?!" He exclaims.

"Honey'll help. It's her baby too you know," Erina says.

"Honey's being so difficult though!" The Doctor answers, clearing exasperated. "She insists on the baby being breastfed but she refuses to do it herself! How the hell does that work?!"

What the heck? What sort of stubborn drama queen asks for that? What's she going to do? Hire someone to do it? That's just stupid. Maybe it was just the baby hormones making her not think straight.

"I could do it." The words are out of her mouth before she even realizes she's saying them.

"What?" The Doctor frowns.

"Yeah, how hard can it be? It's just feeding a baby!" Erina grins.

"But it should be Honey's job to-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. If it's just the hormones talking then she'll end up doing it herself and, if she's just being a stubborn cow, I'll do it," Erina explains. "Oh, sorry, she's not a cow."

"The elders are gonna kill me," The Doctor mutters.

"No they won't," Erina replies. "They can't since I'm here but I wouldn't worry about what they, or anyone else thinks about this. Sure, you made a mistake, so what? This mistake ended up bringing new life into the world. It's one of the best mistakes you can make."

DWDWDWDW

The Doctor stared through the glass at Erina as she sat with his baby girl, Naomi, as she fed her in the hosptial. It turned out Honey was being a stubborn cow, as Erina had put it, and Erina ended up being the baby's food supply. Erina didn't mind. She even gave him a thumbs up through the glass just now.

"You got real lucky dude." The Doctor jumped out of his skin as the Master appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" He asks as the Master leans his back against the glass.

"First, the experiment works on you so you have a protector all your life, second, you get the one with the most amazing personality and third, she'd do anything for you. I mean, _look_, she's breastfeeding your child because your girlfriend is too above herself to do it herself," The Master explains.

"Hmmm," The Doctor muses. He's knows the Master's right. He had spent a lot of time thinking about his luck himself. Many people had shunned Honey and him as soon as the baby bump showed. They'd already been outcasts out of fear of Erina but now people didn't even nod or wave to actknowledge them. The Master just thought it was sweet that they were having a baby. He had no reason to be angry about it.

But Erina helped the most out of everyone. She helped him and Honey tidy his old cot up a bit as it was getting a bit raggady, she knitted the baby a small cardigan and blanket, acompanied Honey to the birthing classes when the Doctor had to stay at the academy after hours for extra work as they saw a lot of 'potential' in him, brought the Doctor up to speed on what he _missed_ at the birthing classes, got the first sonogram picture framed and was now sitting breastfeeding Naomi since Honey so blantantly refused to.

"Hello Naomi," he hears Erina whisper to the baby. "My name's Erina but you can call me Auntie Rina. I'm a bit different from the people you'll meet when you grow up. You see, I'm going to let you in on a secret, I have wings. Think of me as your guardian angel. Well, I'm technically your father's angel but he'll just have to learn to share now won't he?"

Yes, the Doctor decided. He'd found his soul mate.

**A/N: Ok, if you ever think I'm making Erina take over everything please let me know as that is not what I'm aiming for and I'd like for you to tell me so I can tone it down a bit. Thanks :D  
Please review! I love the feedback!**


	7. Mount Predition

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers for your support! ^_^**

Chapter seven-Mount Predition

Erina ran after the Doctor and The Master in the fields of Mount Predition. Honey was minding Naomi for a bit and the three of them had decided to go and have a day out up in the moutains. The Doctor and The Master were being idiots and kept running away from her. She had half a mind to fly over to them and give them the smack of a lifetime but heaven forbid she 'ruined the fun.'

"Guys! Stop! Seriously!" Erina shouts as the boys continue to run ahead.

"No!" The Doctor calls back.

"You have to catch us!" The Master shouts.

"You'll know all about it if I do!" Erina shouts back. The knee-high, orange-red grass tickled her calves as she ran and flecks of snow fly into the air in unsettlement. She'd have to whack the Master one and slap the Doctor round the head. Sure, she'd feel it, but it'd be worth it. She grins at the thought and it keeps her running. "I swear, when I catch up with you two I'm gonna wring your necks in!"

"Then come on then! Catch us!" The Master calls back. Erina didn't have to reply as she was inches from catching them. All she had to do was rich out. . .

"Ah-ha!" Erina yelled in truimphet as she grabbed the Master's collar. She spins him round and lifts him off the ground by his neck. "Still wanna run now?" She laughs.

"Doc! Help!" The Master says, looking at his best friend.

"Sorry, dude, you encouraged her," The Doctor shrugged.

"So did you!"

"Yeah, but I didn't get caught. Oh, and don't call me Doc."

"I told you I'd wring your neck in," Erina says through gritted teeth.

"Seriously though Erina, let him go," The Doctor says. Erina sighs and drops the Master to the ground.

"Yeah, thanks for being gentle," The Master mumbles sarcastically as he rubs his neck, not standing up from the ground.

"Your welcome," Erina replies, hitting the Doctor round the head after finishing the sentence. She kept a fake smile on her face as the slap banged the back of her head too. "Ow!" The Doctor whined.

"You ran too!" She points out. Gosh, she must have hit him harder than she thought as it aches. She rubs her head as they all head off to the mountain edge. What goes around comes around sadly.

"How's Naomi?" The Master asks as they all sit on the edge of the mountain, overlooking the Citadel.

"She's good," The Doctor replies.

"How old is she now?"

"Six months. Honey's trying to bottle feed her now."

"Yeah," Erina says as she picks out a balde of glass and flicks a piece of snow off. "I don't think Honey likes me feeding her."

"Aw, that's not it," The Doctor says, nudging her.

"Nah, it is," Erina says. "I guess it's understandable. Mother's instinct and all that. I was getting very attatched to her."

"And she's definetly attatched to you," The Master replied.

"Oh grow up," Erina laughed, swatting him on the arm.

"How's the extra hour academy work going?" The Master asked the Doctor.

"It's very tiring but they say it'll be worth it in the end," The Doctor replied.

"How though?" Erina asked. "What's the extra work for? Does it get you a place on the council or something?"

"I honestly have no idea," The Doctor shrugged.

"Hmm," Erina hummed.

She wasn't sure she was entirely convinced that this extra work was going to help him in any way. He seems more exhausted when he gets back from EW and dives straight into some work sent home. It took a lot to tear him away from it to make him come with them to the moutains.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," The Doctor says.

"Yeah?" Erina ask, lying back on the grass and staring into the sky.

"Uh. . .we're getting married."

Erina slowly sat back up right and looked him in the eye. "What?"

"Honey and I. . .were getting married."

"Really? Good on ya," The Master grinned, patting The Doctor's back.

"Since when?" Erina asked. Not out of spite, just out of curiousity.

"Since last night."

"Congratulations," Erina smiles.

"Very sudden though," The Master points out.

"Oh, Honey insisted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently she's getting hell out of Naomi being born out of wedlock."

"So did you just sort of argee to it?" Erina asks.

"Yeah, Naomi needs proper parents."

"Do you love Honey?"

"I guess I do, yeah. Master, will you be Qualm Kalvak?" The Doctor asks.

"Don't worry dude, I've got your back," The Master grins.

"Thank you. Erina, will you be the Tipair Airy?"

"You want me to be the Tipair Airy?" Erina asks in confusion.

Qualm Kalvak is like a best man. Taking care of things for the Jalium (groom) and making sure everything runs smoothly.

To be a Tipair Airy at a wedding is a great honour. They perform the ceremony and do the celebratory tieing together. You didn't need to be an ordained Minister or anything, you just needed to know how to perform the ceremony. Erina didn't understand why he wanted her to do it.

"Yeah, who else to perform the ceremony than my guardian angel?" The Doctor asks.

"He has a point," The Master points out.

"I'd be honoured to," Erina says, giving the Doctor a hug.

"Do I get a hug too?" The Master asks.

"Yeah, go on," Erina smiles, pulling him into the hug too.

Little did they know, this was going to be one of the last ever moments like this they'd ever have.

**A/N: Did ya like it? :)  
I might not be able to do my daily updates no more but I'll do my very best :)**


	8. The Wedding Fairy

**A/N: Here's the wedding! All translations of my version of Gallifreyan words will be written in english in brackets.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who sadly.**

Chapter eight- The Wedding Fairy

_By day your fighting the scum of the Universe, come midnight your the wedding fairy._

_-Ianto Jones, Torchwood_

"If you set foot anywhere near the wedding I will snap your neck in half like that," Erina clicked her fingers. She was in her Tipair Airy dress and had The Rani pinned up against the wall outside the hotel. The Rani enjoys causing chaos so as soon as Erina spotted her at the wedding hotel she knew she was up to something. That's why she was threatening her now to stay away. This was The Doctor and Honey's day. "Do you understand?" Erina smiles sweetly.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stay away, jeez," The Rani said.

"Good," Erina smiled. "Now, run along!" The Rani nodded and headed off in the oppisote direction. "And don't come back!" Erina shouted for good measure. "Good God these heels are killing me," she mumbled as she pulled the shoes off in the car park and let her feet take in the warmth from the tarmac. She spun round on her heel and headed towards the main building. This couldn't be over soon enough.

"What happened your shoes?" The Master asks she walks in through the front entrance. He's been standing in the reception area, telling the guests were to go, for about an hour now.

"Try walking round in them for three hours and then you'll be where I'am now," Erina replies.

"Ok, let's swap shoes," The Master says.

"I don't think they're your style," Erina shrugs. "I'm going to check on the Doctor but maybe I'll let you wear them for the reception." She winks and heads off to the Doctor's room. Erina knew that he would have just have been happy getting married in a small registerary office but Honey wanted everything as always. Erina was actually suprised that she didn't do anything awkward like, want's to get married but doesn't want to be there, type thing that she pulled with baby Naomi. Thankfully though she decided to be less awkward and made things easy.

The Doctor is sitting on the bed in his room, tangled up in his blue tie. He looks up at Erina with hopeless eyes. "How do these things work?" he asks her. Erina laughs softly and sits on the bed beside him. "The ties always end up getting tied too darn tight! If I had my way it would be looser," he complains as she ties the tie up right.

"Stop whining," Erina replies. "Your just nervous."

"Really? I never thought of that," The Doctor replies sarcastically, clearly irritated.

"Your gonna be fine. Now, come on, you need to get there before Honey does."

The Doctor stayed where he was, rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Erina asks.

"Was this the right thing to do?" He asks her.

"Do you love Honey?" Erina asks him.

"I do," The Doctor replies.

"Then nothing else matters. If you love someone and you want to spend the rest of your life with them, then you have nothing to worry about. I believe you and Honey will use up all your regenerations together," Erina smiles.

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on," Erina stands up and holds her hand out to the Doctor. "I believe in you."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The music starts up and Naomi toddles up the aisle in her small Hyau Vax (flowergirl to you and me) dress. Honey picked it out herself. It's a small, white netted tutu with silk sewed to the underside and a matching silk top. The Master scoops her up once she reaches the alter and perches her on his hip. Then Honey herself comes. She didn't want any bridesmaids or anything. She just wanted little Naomi as her Hyau Vax.

Erina had helped Honey pick her dress. It was just a simple white silk, (same type on Naomi's dress) had a heart neckline, fit snugly round her hips then went out in a waterfall of fabric at the bottom. Erina looked down at her Tipair Airy dress that Honey picked out. It was white as well but only it wasn't silk, it was cotton. It had a sleeveless top half and a skirt that went out into different shreds of fabric at her knees. The high heels, which Erina had put back on, were green and laced all the way up to her knees like vines with flowers attached to them. It was like an outfit for a garden fairy. _Huh, the wedding fairy_ Erina thought to herself as Honey hooked arms with the Doctor.

Erina closed her eyes and let her wings out, specifically asked to happen by Honey who felt it was needed as they could get married by an angel, and said, "Good evening timeladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this timelord and lady in holy togetherness for the rest of their lives. My name is Erina Angelica and I'am your Tipair Airy for this evening. May I ask the parents of the bride and groom to join us up here?" Honey and The Doctor's parents joined them up at the alter.

Erina turned to the table behind her and picked up a small piece of cloth. She gave it to the Hyau and Dalety (bride and groom) The Doctor and Honey tied each end of the cloth round their hands and Erina turned to the Doctor's mother. "Do you consent and glady give your Son to Honey Lyak so he can love and protect her for the rest of her life?"

"I consent and gladly give," His mother nodded. Erina smiled and turned to the Doctor's father, "Do you consent and gladly give your son to Honey Lyak so he can love and protect her forever?"

"I consent and gladly give," his father answered.

Erina turned to Honey's father (Honey's mother was shot during regeneration by an unknown assailent when Honey was only 90) and asked, "Do you consent and gladly give your daughter to the Doctor for her to honour and obey him?" (Was it mentioned earlier about Timelords being sexest? Yeah, well, there's an example)

"I consent and gladly give," her father smiles.

"Well then there you have it! I now pronounce you Hjakl and Pukaht!" (You can guess that one on your own) "You may now kiss the Hyau!"

Erina smiled as The Doctor kissed Honey._ This going to be one hell of a life._


	9. Putting Up the Cabinets

**A/N: Ok, this is a short but vital chapter! Enjoy ;)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. *Huffs* :/**

Chapter Nine-Putting up the cabinets

"These blueprints are endless!" Erina exclaims as she shifts through the multiple pieces of instructions.

"This is stupid," Naomi, now 108, sighs.

The Doctor, Erina, Honey and Naomi moved house to acomidate Honey and the Doctor's newborn son, Kalek. Once you start a family your expected to move out of your dorm in the academy and get your own place anyway. Kalek just gave them a bit of a push to that.

"They're just cabinets," Naomi huffs as she chucks a spanner onto the floor.

"They're _loads_ of cabinets!" Erina corrects. "Your mother can be so impossible sometimes! 'Oh I want Naomi breastfed but I don't wanna do it myself,' 'Oh I want a gigantic wedding,' 'Oh we need all sixteen cabinets put up! I have lots of delicate kitchenware!'"

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to help," Naomi replies.

"Doctor, what are you doing with that screwdriver?" Erina asks.

The Doctor holds the altered screwdriver up into the light and presses a button which makes the tip glow. "Sonic!" He says with a grin.

"Sonic?" Naomi asks, clearly exasperated.

"Look!" He points the sonic to the nails lying on the pieces of wood on one piece of wood and presses the button. The nails vibrate for a moment before screwing themselves into the wood. Erina's eyes widened and Naomi's mouth dropped. "Ta-da!" He sings.

"How d'ya do that then?" Erina asks.

"Just a bit of tinkering," The Doctor shrugs.

"Good then you can sort all this out and Naomi and I will go and get a coffee. Coming Naomi?" Erina asks.

"Yeah Auntie Rina, catch ya later dad," Naomi replies as the door closes.

The Doctor shrugs and starts humming an old lullaby as he starts to sonic the cabinets together.

**A/N: Ha! Sonic! :D  
I might not be updating the next couple of days as I'm going to try and get ahead on all the chapters on my stories so you'll have to be patient for the next chapter ;)  
Reviews are always appreciated! :D**


	10. The Museum Piece

**A/N: Yay! Double figures baby!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters and ideas. I do own Erina, Honey, Naomi and Kalek though! Ha! Beat that!**

Chapter Ten-The Museum Piece

"Grandfather, why are we here?" The Doctor's granddaughter Suzan moans as The Doctor and Erina examine the various museum pieces round the room. Suzan is Kalek's daughter and had recently turned the human eqvialant of nineteen so The Doctor decided to take her to the museum for her birthday. Suzan wasn't all to thrilled about that but went along to keep her grandfather happy.

"Because Suzan!" The Doctor exclaims. "It's history!"

"If you stick to this I'll buy you a mobile," Erina murmers into Suzan's ear.

"Oh my. . . " The Doctor runs off to the corner of the museum.

"Doctor, where you going now?" Erina asks.

"Look at this!" The Doctor says, pointing to the blue box that stood in the corner.

"It's just a blue box," Suzan says.

"It's not just any blue box! It's a TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaims excitedly. He looks around to check the coast is clear before opening the door and jumping inside.

"You do realize it says pull to open right?" Erina calls inside.

"Shut up!" The Doctor shouts back, his voice echoing.

"It says it's a typical TARDIS, in the disguise as a 1960's earth phone box," Suzan reads the information off the small template by the museum piece.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Come on Doctor, get out of there," Erina calls. "Doctor! Stop pressing all those buttons!" Erina jumps inside and begins to tackle the Doctor to stop him messing with the museum piece.

"Grandfather?" Suzan calls. "Erina? People are beginning to stare." Suzan steps inside the blue box and gently shuts the door.

Moments later there's a wonderful wheezing sound and a wind begins to whip up round the blue box as the light on top begins to flash. Mere seconds later the box is gone, as if it had never been there.

And so the legend begins.

**A/N: So what'dya think?  
Reviews are appreciated!**


	11. The Time War

**A/N: Thank you to all my followers for your support!  
Ok, I haven't watched all the classic doctor who's so don't blame me if I get any of the reasons why he regenerated wrong. I think I may have gotten the 5th doctor and 6th doctor wrong. Maybe the thrid as well . . . I dunno. You can let me know!  
This chapter starts post Doctor Who: The Movie :)**

Chapter eleven-The Time War

The Doctor and Erina had just left Grace on earth after saving the planet earth from it's premature ending when the clock struck 12 in the year 2000. As always, it saddened the Doctor and Erina to see how much of a bad egg their old best friend The Master had become but no matter how many times they tried to turn him around he never listened.

The Doctor was on his eighth regeneration by now. It seemed once they accidently set the TARDIS going in the museum all those years ago the Doctor had become more careless.

His first change was when he got too ill from age. He was too weak to handle everything anymore so he regenerated into a younger body.

His second change was forced by the TimeLords as punishment for stealing the TARDIS and interfereing with inter-planetery events. Erina had no power against it.

His third change happened on the planet of the spiders.

He fell off a broadcasting tower, once again with the Master, which was his fourth change.

His fifth change happened when he got poisoned.

The sixth was when the TARDIS crashed.

A bunch of terroists shot him as his seventh and a human took him to hospital where the medicine killed him. They wouldn't let Erina anywhere near him so she couldn't protect him. It killed her inside.

So here he is now, in his eighth body.

And then the timelords called them back.

They thought they were going to be in trouble for interfereing again but when they arrived they were met by something even worse.

Gallifrey was at war.

They called the Doctor and Erina back to fight. To stand on the front line and lead them into battle. They even resurrected the Master as they thought he'd be the ultimate weapon. Erina and The Doctor kept their distance from him. They didn't see what help they could be as they weren't really into fighting or hurting people on purpose. Well, The Doctor wasn't, Erina didn't mind. Then they were told they were fighting the Daleks, and their blood ran cold.

Everything was at stake here really. All of time and space, every universe, parellel universe, alternate universe, every planet, speices and star was up for grabs in this.

And the Doctor and Erina had to fight.

The Doctor was worried about Honey, Naomi and Kalek but the elders assured him that they were being kept safe. I guess it was reassuring to know they were safe but it was still unnerving to think about fighting the daleks for the sake of everything that exists.

But still, as they both stood on the front line, staring up into the amber sky as the dalek spaceships descended, they both took each other's hand and led the timelords to their destruction.

**A/N: Ok, I'am officially no longer doing daily updates. You see, school starts again next week and I don't think I could juggle homework and the three stories I'm doing so from now on this story will be updated every Monday. Sorry about that.  
Reviews are always appreciated! :D**


	12. Rose

**A/N: This is probably one of the longest chapter I have done before in my writing fanfiction days!  
This is my rewrite of Series 1 episode 1, 'Rose'. Sorry if some of the things they say aren't accurate from the episode and a couple of things will probably be left out as it's hard enough doing rewrites without sitting playing and pausing the DVD to write things out properly. I think I got it close enough though.**

Chapter Twelve-Rose

_The Doctor, he's like that little kid on the playground who plays alone because the other kids are leary of him because he's a bit mad and keeps to himself. But every now and then, someone comes along, someone who is looking to escape and see the world. They walk over to him in the playground and ask if they can play too. I think he lives for those moments. _

_-Annoymous_

Rose was about to leave the shop whent he security guard told her to bring Wilson the lottery money. Rose groaned and headed off to the elevator with the money in her hands. The lottery money arrangement was really starting to bother Rose as she couldn't see why Wilson couldn't come up and get it himself. When the elevator doors slide open she steps out and goes through the double door where Wilson's office is. She rapped her knuckles on the office door. "Wilson?" She says "Wilson, I've got the lottery money." He doesn't come to the door. "Wilson?" The door at the top of the room suddenly shuts. She panics and runs to it and tries to open it. It's locked. She whacks it with the palm of her hand.

Something moves behind her. She heard it. She spins round. "Is that someone mucking about?!" she shouts. All there is down here is old shop window dummies that the shop aren't currently using. As she walks through the various dummies she looks behind her and catches one of the dummies moving. She turns round completely and silently panics as the moving dummy stepped out of it's current spot and began moving towards her. "Very funny," Rose says. "Alright I get the joke! Who's idea was this then? Was it Derek's? Derek is that you?" It doesn't answer, it just keeps moving towards her. More dummies start moving to her right. She backs up against the wall and shuts her eyes tight as the leader dummy, raises it's arm. She not sure what it's supposed to do to her but she shut her eyes on instinct.

Suddenly, something grabs her hand and she whips her head to the left to see a man holding her hand. "Run!" He says. She doesn't need to be told twice, she runs with him to the other end of the room through another set of double doors out into a corridor. She can feel the dummies on their tail as they go.

"The consciousness is definetly using this building as a test transmat."

Rose whips her head to the side and sees a woman now running alongside the man with some sort of remote control in her hand.

"You know what we have to do then?" The man asks.

"Yeah," the woman nods. As they reach an elevator the man pulls a pen with a blue light out of his pocket and the doors slide open immeidately. He does the same once the three of them are inside but one of the dummies stick their arms in the way. The man grabs it and begins yanking it. The woman sighs and grabs the man's waist and pulls him too until the arm finally yanks out and the door slides shut. Rose gets a good look at the pair of them. The man has brown hair and is wearing a leather jacket, green shirt and dark trousers and the woman has matching brown hair that reaches the small of her back and crystal blue eyes and is wearing skinny jeans, sneakers and a plain white shirt. The man grins and chucks the arm at Rose.

"Just plastic," he says.

Rose catches it and frowns.

"Very clever, who were they then? Students?" she asks.

"Why would they be students?" The woman frowns.

"Well, to get as many people as that to dress up and act silly then they gotta be students," Rose explains.

"That's very good," The man says.

"Thank you," Rose replies.

"They're not students."

"It doesn't matter anyway, when Wilson finds them he's gonna phone the police," Rose replies.

"Who's Wilson?" The man asks.

"Chief Electrotcian," Rose answers.

"Wilson's dead." The door opens again and they all go out.

"That's not funny, that's sick!" Rose says.

"Shield your eyes," the woman warns. The man takes the pen thing out again and the elevator button panel explodes in a burst of sparks.

"What was that?" Rose asks.

"Living plastic," the man replies as they run through another corridor. "There's an alien source transmitting from here and turning your shop dummies into living creatures. That's why we need to blow it up and we might just die in the process but don't worry about us, go home, go and have your beans on toast," the man says as he leads Rose out an exit door. "Oh and don't tell anyone about this. If you do you'll get them killed." He swings the door shut. Rose looks around for a moment before the door swings open again.

"I'm Erina and this is the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" The woman says.

"Rose," Rose replies.

"Nice to meet you Rose," The man interuppts. "Run for your life!" He waves the remote before shuttting the door again.

Rose thinks for a moment before running across the road.

DWDWDWDW

"You didn't need to get social," the Doctor says as they run back to the elevator. He fixes the panel again.

"You couldn't just let her go like that! You had to give her something!" Erina snaps as they go back into the elevator. The Doctor presses the top floor button and they quickly shoot up. When they reach the top floor the Doctor presses the red button on the remote, chucks it out and closes the elevator again. "We should be going to check if she's Ok anyway!"

"No we shouldn't," The Doctor replies. Once they touch down on the ground floor again Erina hands the Doctor the small metal button she keeps in her pocket. The Doctor pressed it and the TARDIS materizlized around them just as the shops explode.

The Doctor immediately runs up to the console and checks the scanner. "There's still a living plastic signal," he frowns.

"What?" Erina asks, going over to the scanner too.

"There's a living plastic signal in apartment 37 in the Powell estate," The Doctor replied.

"How does that work?" Erina frowns.

"I dunno, let's go check!"

The Doctor dances round the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons until they land in the Powell estate the next day. They step out and look up at the giant apartment building. "Ok, apartment 37, judging by the structure and window lay out apartment 37 should . . . be . . .there!" The Doctor runs up the stairs with Erina in close follow. He stops in front of apartment 37.

"Look! They have a cat flap!" The Doctor drops to his knees and pokes it. "Hmm, it's nailed shut." He whips out the sonic screwdriver and unscrews all the nails.

"Doctor!" Erina hisses. "Stop messing with the cat flap and just knock on the door!"

"Hold on!" The Doctor hisses back. He slowly pokes the cat flap again, making it flap inwards. There's a shuffle behind the door and the cat flap is pulled up from the inside. It's Rose from the shop! The flap snaps shut and the door flings open. The Doctor stands up straight again and looks confused. "What are you doing here?" Rose asks.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The Doctor frowns.

"I live here!" Rose replies.

"Since when?" He asks.

"Since always!"

"Maybe the signal was wrong Doctor," Erina says.

"Maybe. Your not plastic are you?" The Doctor raps Rose's forehead with his knuckles. "Hmm, never mind, have a nice day!"

"You two, in here now!" Rose grabs the Doctor and Erina's wrists and pulls them inside and shuts the door. She goes to a room and says, "It's some people inquiring about the accident, give us five minutes."

"She deserves compensation!" A woman who Erina assumes to be Rose's mother calls. The Doctor looks into the room and grins. "Oh, we're talking millions!" He says. The mother stands up and says, "I'm in my dressing gown." _Duh!_ Erina thinks.

"Yes you are," The Doctor says, as if it was a question, not a statement.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," the mother continues. Erina sniggers but slaps her hand over her mouth to stop the mother from hearing.

"Yes there is," The Doctor replies. Gosh, he can be so oblivious sometimes.

"Anything could happen."

Finally he catches on. "No," he says and walks away. Erina stands in the doorway for a moment, long enough to catch the mother give him a dirty look as he goes. Erina shakes her head and follows after him. Rose is in the kitchen babbling away about going to the police while the Doctor hokes through her stuff. He picks up a magazine and shows Erina, pointing to the celebrity couple on the front. "That won't work, he's gay and she's an alien." Erina takes the magazine off him and flips through it while the Doctor speed reads a novel. "Mmm sad ending," he sighs, handing it to Erina to read as well.

"Put those down!" Erina hisses as he picks up a deck of cards.

"Luck be a Lady," he sings, doing some shuffles before sending them flying round himself. Rose is still talking away as he looks into the mirror and frowns a bit.

"Could have been worse," Erina says.

"Look at the ears," he mumbles, flicking them a bit. There's a bit of scuffling behind the sofa and the Doctor goes over to look. "You got a cat?" he asks Rose.

"We used to but now we just get strays," Rose replies.

The plastic hand from last night jumps out from behind the sofa and grabs the Doctor's neck. Erina's hands fly to her own neck as the air rushes out of her lungs. Her resparioty bypass system kicks in before the Doctor's so she grabs the hand and pulls. It won't budge. She plants a foot on his stomach and pushes to get some leverage.

"I told Mickey to throw that out," Rose says as she comes in with three mugs of tea. "Can you stop doing that please we need to talk about the attack last night!" The hand lets go of the Doctor and attacks Rose's face.

"Rose!" The Doctor grabs the hand and starts pulling. "Erina get the sonic!" Erina tries to get into his leather jacket's pocket but him and Rose kept moving around as they try to get it off. "Stay still!" Erina commands but they don't listen. They crash into the coffee table and roll over each other. Erina sighs before straddling the both of them and diving into the Doctor's pocket for the screwdriver. She finally fishes it out and hands it to The Doctor. Erina grabs the plastic hand and yanks it off while the Doctor finds the right setting to put the sonic to. When he finds it he sedates the hand and everyone takes a moment to catch their breath.

"Ok Erina, let's go," The Doctor said, running out the door.

"Doctor!" Erina shouts, running after him.

"Doctor!" Rose repeats. "Erina!"

Erina follows the Doctor down the stairs as Rose says behind them, "You can't just go swanning off!"

"Yes I can, this is me, swanning off!" The Doctor replied.

"She has a point Doctor," Erina tries to reason. He ignores the both of them and goes outside. Erina gives Rose an apologitic smile before following after him.

"Hold on! You said if I told anyone about last night I'd get people killed, so if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll start talking," Rose says as she catches up with them

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah sorta," Rose replies.

"Doesn't work," he answers.

"But that thing went after me!" Rose says.

"Typical human, the whole world has to revolve around you," The Doctor sighs rolling his eyes. "It's Erina and I it's after. Those dummies were after us in the shop last night, you came blundering in, almost ruined the whole plan, the hand only latched onto you cuz' you met us."

"So the whole world revolves around you then?" Rose asks.

"Actually yes, it does," Erina mumbles as they walk.

"Your both full of it!" Rose laughs. The Doctor and Erina continue to walk on. "Hold on, at least tell me who you are!" The Doctor stops dead in the street and sighs. He turns on his heel and walks back towards her. When he reaches her he takes her hand in his.

"It's like when your parents first tell you that the planet is moving and you just can't believe it because everything is standing so still. Well, we can feel it, Erina and me, with every step we take. Look, can you feel it? We're falling through space, you and me, holding onto the skin of this tiny little planet and if we let go," he drops her hand. "That's who we are. Now forget us Rose Tyler."

Erina's already inside the TARDIS by the time he goes in too. She sits on the car seat, swinging her legs, as the Doctor plugs the arm into the console. "Tracking the main signal," The Doctor says, pushing a couple of buttons and pulling some levers. "Damn it," he growls.

"What's wrong?" Erina asks.

"It's not strong enough," He says, hitting the console with his hand.

"Well what do we do now?" Erina asks.

"Hold on," The Doctor frowns.

"What?"

"It may not have been strong enough to track down the nestene itself but it did track another live living plastic. And this time it's a full body," The Doctor explains.

"Well where is it?" Erina asks.

"At some pizza place in one hour future," The Doctor answers.

"Well go on then, let's go," Erina grins.

"Right." The Doctor lands the TARDIS behind a very fancy pizza place called 'Dino's' and him and Erina go inside. The Doctor takes out the sonic screwdriver and lets it track the signal. It points to a man sitting across from. . .who would have guessed it would be Rose freaking Tyler?! Erina quickly snatchs a bottle of champagne from a bucket by an empty table and goes over to the table.

"Your champagne," she says.

"We didn't order any champagne," The man says to her. Erina grins and chucks the bottle to the Doctor. He goes over to Rose's side. "Ma'am, your champagne," he says.

"It's not ours," Rose says dismissivly. The man is questioning Rose about Erina and the Doctor. They both stifle giggles as The Doctor says, "Doesn't anyone want this champagne?"

"Look," The man says, "We didn't order any-" He sees Erina and the Doctor. "Gotcha!" Rose looks at the Doctor and Erina too with a frown. "Oh don't mind us," Erina grins.

"Just toasting the happy couple," The Doctor says, shaking the wine before pointing the top at the man's forehead. "On the house!" The cork goes flying out of the top of the bottle and goes right into the man's forehead. After a couple of seconds he spits the cork out his mouth. Rose looks shocked as he stands up and his hands form into two giant blocks and he begins smashing tables. The Doctor wraps him in a headlock and begins yanking at the head until it finally yanks off.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me," The head says as the body continues to smash tables. Rose thinks on her feet and hits the fire alarm. "Everyone out now!" Everyone begins to panic and run out the door. Erina, the Doctor and Rose go out through the kitchen and through an alleyway until they end up behind the resturant where the TARDIS sits. Rose immediately runs to the locked gate at the side.

"How do we get out!?" She asks.

"I have an idea, why don't we go in here?" The Doctor says as he strides into the TARDIS. Erina follows behind.

"We can't just stand in a box!" Rose exclaims. She hears the ever approaching creature who she thought was her boyfriend, Mickey, and runs into the TARDIS. Erina grins at Rose's expression on the interior and she runs back outside. Erina guesses that Rose is doing the usual lap around the TARDIS before coming back in. The Doctor hooks the head up to where he had hooked up the arm and stands with his back against the console as Rose comes back in.

"It's going to follow us!" She exclaims.

"Don't worry, the whole army of Kingas Khan couldn't get through those doors and believe me they've tried," The Doctor says. "So, where do you want to begin?"

"The inside is bigger than the outside?" Rose asks.

"Yes, it is," The Doctor replies.

"That thing was an alien?" Rose continues.

"Yes, it was," The Doctor answers.

"Your an alien?" Rose asks.

"Yes."

"And your an alien?" She turns to Erina.

"I like to think of myself as a forgeiner," Erina replies with a shrug. Rose suddenly starts to cry. "Don't worry, initial reaction, it happens to the best of us," The Doctor explains.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill him?" She asks him.

"Oh, I never thought of that," The Doctor replies, assuming Mickey is the man Rose thought she was eating with.

"You never thought?" Rose snaps.

"Uh, Doctor," Erina says.

"In a minute Erina," The Doctor answers.

"You stuck a cork in his head, pulled his head off and you never thought?!" Rose asks icily.

"Doctor, I think you really should-"

"In a minute Erina!" The Doctor says.

"Now your just gonna let him melt?!" Rose demands.

"Melt?" The Doctor spun round to see the Mickey head melting into his console. "No, no, no!"

"Tried to tell you," Erina mumbles.

He lands the TARDIS as close to the signal as he could before the head melted completely. He ran out the doors again. "Wait that thing is still out there!" Rose calls. Erina runs out then and Rose frowns and follows.

"Damn it I was so close!" The Doctor snaps.

"We've moved!" Rose exclaims.

"Yeah, it's a spaceship," Erina answers.

"What about that thing? It's still on a rampage!" Rose says.

"It melted with the head, you gonna witter on all night?" The Doctor asks.

"Doctor!" Erina snaps. "Stop being rude!"

"I'm going to have to tell his mother," Rose mutters. She looks at the look on the Doctor's confused face. "Mickey," she says, "I'm going to have to tell his mother that he's dead and you went and forgot about him _again!_ How much more selfish can you get?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to save the lives of every single stupid ape that's blundering about on this planet alright?!" The Doctor snaps.

"Alright?!" Rose repeats.

"Yes it is!" The Doctor says back.

A pause. "If your an alien, how come you sound like your from the north?"

"Lots of planets have a north!" The Doctor and Erina say at once.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asks.

"They're from the 60's. They used to sit on street corners," Erina replies.

"The TARDIS is designed to use what's called a chamelon circuit to scan it's surroundings and chose the most suitable disguise for it. Well, when we landed in 1963 the circuit got jammed and this is what we've had since," The Doctor explains.

"What do we do now?" Erina asks.

"The conciousness needs a bigger transmat to be the main signal for the living plastic, it has to be close by, the head was able to lead me to it," The Doctor continues.

"What do we do when we find it?" Rose questions.

"Anti-plastic," Erina replies.

"Will that work?" Rose frowns.

"It should do," The Doctor pauses for a moment. "Here, take the back up vile."

"What? Why not her?" Rose asks in atonishment while pointing at Erina.

"Because she has a habit of getting into the thick of things," The Doctor replies.

"I have a name you know!" Erina interuppts.

"So what does the transmat look like?" Rose asks, putting the vile into her pocket.

The Doctor strides down the pavement in deep thought before stopping dead. "Like a circle, a big dish, to give off a massive signal," The Doctor explains. Erina and Rose exchange a look as the Doctor has his back to the London Eye. The biggest dish in London. Rose grins. "What?" The Doctor frowns. Rose just nods behind him. The Doctor turns, looks right back and frowns, "What?" he asks again. Rose nods again. The Doctor turns again, "What is it what?" Rose nods again. The Doctor turns once more and stares at the London eye. He turns back and grins. "Fantastic!"

"Well come on then!" Erina says, running down the footpath to the eye. She stops at the wall by the eye and turns to see Rose and The Doctor holding hands as they run.

_Perfect, more strays_, Erina thinks as they join her by the wall. "Now, it should be somewhere underneth the wheel," The Doctor says as Rose leans over the wall to have a look.

"What about over here!" She points to a small stone compartment just by the bottom of the wheel.

"Fantastic," The Doctor replies. Well, he's found his new word anyway. They run down the steps by the wall and go to the compartment. "Erina, you know the way your really strong-" The Doctor begins.

"Yes I'll open it," Erina sighs. "Don't want you getting stone dust on your pretty little leather jacket." She plants one foot on the compartment and slides the stone lid out of the way to reveal a hole.

"Is that a ladder?" Rose asks, peering into the hole.

"Yup," Erina replies.

"Ok, let's go," The Doctor climbs in and descends down the ladder with the two girls in follow. The ladder ends on a platform which overlooks the rest what looks like a underground base. The Nestene is indeed there, on the ground floor, an orange, slimy, shapless mass moulded into the floor.

"Is that it?" Rose asks.

"Yes, that's it," Erina answers.

"Well then tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Rose replies.

"We're not going to kill it," Erina sounded apalled.

"We've got to give it a choice," The Doctor says.

"Mickey!" Rose exclaims, noticing her boyfriend sitting on the platform. Erina rolled her eyes as the Doctor and her went down to another platform as Rose went to the snivelling idiot.

"I beg audience with the Nestene Conciousness under article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor calls to the alien in a formal manner. The orange monster squealed in a high pitched tone which Erina recognized as the language of the nestene. "Thank you," The Doctor nods.

"Might we approach?" Erina added. The ailen screeched again to say yes and The Doctor and Erina descended to the lowest platform that overlooked the alien.

"This is a level five planet, you have no right being here. If this is an act of invasion then I'm sure we can neogiate something but if not then might I be polite and ask you to shove off?" The Doctor says.

"Nice choice of wording Einstein," Erina mutters.

"Guys! Behind you!" Rose shouts from her platform. Erina spins round fast and sends a plastic dummy flying out of the way. A different dummy already had a hold of the Doctor when she turned back round. "Get your hands off him!" Erina screamed, kicking the head of the hostal and throwing it out of the way. In the scuffle the anit-plastic had smashed and spilled all over the floor. The Doctor seemed calm and collected but Erina swore in Gallifreyian before dropping to her knees and trying to salvage some of it. "No, no, no!" she shouted. "It was just for insurance! We weren't going to use it!" The alien screeched again, telling them it was going to signal all the living plastic in London to wake up now. A small door slid open by Mickey and Rose to reveal the TARDIS.

"No!" Erina screamed.

The alien screeches again.

"Yes, that's our ship," The Doctor answers.

The underground base is getting hotter and hotter and the walls seem to be crumbling away slowly. It must be because of the strength of the transmat. The alien is once again screeching and screaming only this time the words seemed to be hitting the two in the gut.

"We couldn't save your world, we couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor shouts at it.

"He was the only one who could stop it! It wasn't his fault!" Erina screams.

Rose has no idea what's happening. Mickey is clinging to her like she's a magnet and he's a lump of metal. The Doctor and Erina are screaming at this orange _blob_ for some reason that she can't fathom. The anti-plastic is all over the floor. She puts her hands into her pocket and feels the back up anti-plastic in her pocket. Oh. She's the last hope. What can she do?

Rose looks around frantatically and see a chain on the wall. _Bingo!_

"At least let them two go!" Erina insists, pointing at Rose and Mickey. Wait, where's Rose?

"Aaaargh!" Rose suddenly comes swinging on a chain like Tarzan across the room.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouts. Rose swings over the nestene and chucks the back up anti-pastic in. As she swings back, the Doctor catches her. "Now we're in trouble," Erina says.

"Come on! Let's go!" The Doctor says. They run to the TARDIS and go inside. The Doctor and Erina run to the console and push and pull buttons and levers. "Wow, wow, wow," Mickey says. "This is mad!"

"Oh, you still here?" Erina asks.

"This is Alien!" he says.

"Well done Einstein," The Doctor says as the TARDIS lands. Mickey runs to the door and stumbles out and runs into a wall. Rose follows him out and The Doctor leans in the doorway. Erina knows what's coming. He's going to invite her to come with them. Like stray cats. After a minute or two the Doctor comes back into the ship. "She's not coming," he says as he heads off into space again.

"Did you say we can travel in time?" Erina asks.

The Doctor stops for a moment and frowns. "No," he says.

"Then go _tell_ her," Erina says, landing the ship and pushing him back out again.

"Did I mention it also travels in time?" The Doctor asks Rose. Erina rolls her eyes and sits down as Rose says something to Mickey.

And this is the beginning of the rebuilding of their lives.

**A/N: Did I do it OK? Please let me know! ^_^  
I think it would be a bit harder to rewrite ALL the series episodes so I will do episode one, both double parters, the finales and one single parter episode of your choice for each series. Please let me know which single parter you'd like me to write in a review! Try to stick to series one for the moment.**


	13. Aliens Of London

**A/N: Here is my rewrite of Aliens of London! I'm thinking for the one single parter rewrite I'll do 'Dalek' what do you think? You know, cuz' it's a Dalek and all.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But Erina belongs to me. SO HANDS OFF!**

Chapter Thirteen-Aliens of London

Rose had travelled with The Doctor and Erina for a good while now. They'd been to te end of the world, back to the past to meet Charles Dickens, and Rose asked if she could check on her mother. The Doctor said he'd drop her off 12 hours after the nestene attack. "Right," Rose says as she goes out of the TARDIS with The Doctor and Erina. "I just want to check on my mum. Don't go flying away Ok?" The Doctor nods and Erina crosses her hearts.

Once Rose is up in her flat Erina thinks for a moment before noticing something and asking, "Doctor are you sure it was 12 hours?"

"Yeah why?" The Doctor frowns.

"Because there's a missing person's poster up on the wall over there. And the picture on it is of Rose," Erina replies. The Doctor follows Erina's gaze and looks at the poster.

"Oh," He says.

"Oh, what?" Erina asks.

"Um. . . I think I might have miscalculated a bit," The Doctor answers.

"By how much?"

"Uh. . . maybe not 12 hours but 12 months?" The Doctor winces.

"Doctor!" Erina shouts. " You Idiot! Come on!" She heads off to the flat with the Doctor in follow. They both burst into the apartment to find Rose's mother hugging Rose herself. Rose gives them both a quizzcal expression. "Um, it wasn't 12 hours, it was 12 months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry," The Doctor says.

DWDWDWDW

"The hours I've spent here, waiting for you to call! I thought you were dead!" Jackie, Rose's mother, has been ranting like this for about half an hour now. She called a policeman and he's sitting in the sitting room along with Rose, Jackie, Erina and The Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot," Rose mumbles.

"For a year?! You forgot for a year?!" Jackie shouts.

"I was travelling," Rose replies.

"With your passport still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" Jackie yells.

"It's my fault," The Doctor says.

"Yeah," Erina agrees. He did make the timing mistake after all.

"I sort of enlisted Rose as my companion," He explains.

"Is this a sexual relationship?" The policeman asks. Erina bursts out laughing while Rose and The Doctor say no.

"And you," Jackie says, turning on the Doctor now, "You waltz in here, all charm and smiles and she vanishes off the face of the earth! How'd you meet her then? Go on line and pretend your a Doctor?!"

"I'am a Doctor!" The Doctor says.

"Prove it. Stitch this mate!" And with that Jackie slaps the Doctor on the cheek. Erina's in stitches herself by now. She's laughing and clutching her cheek at the same time.

"And what are you laughing at?" Jackie asks her.

"Oh you know, that skydiving hyena outside," Erina replies. Funnily enough Jackie turns to look which just makes Erina laugh more. She stops when Jackie turns back round and says, "Seriously though, slap him again and I'll break your legs."

"See that? That was a threat!" Jackie exclaims to the policeman.

"Do you really believe a petite thing like that could break your legs?" The policeman asks.

"Oh, don't say that," Rose says.

"She's in no way petite," The Doctor says.

"Anyway, the Doctor and I will get out of your way and you and Rose here can do the mushy reunited stuff," Erina says, taking the Doctor's wrist and yanking him out of the apartment.

They go to the roof and sit on a wall that's covered in graffiti. 'Bad Wolf' seems to crop up a lot on the graffiti art but it must be a fad or something.

"This is your fault," Erina says.

"You think I don't know that?" The Doctor snaps.

"We can't tell Jackie about us," Erina says. "She seems like the sort of person who'd report us and get us locked up."

"I wouldn't be suprised if she was," The Doctor replies.

"What are we going to do then?" Erina asks, lying back on the wall. "Rose goes missing for a whole year, her passport still at home and she forgot to call in all that time? The clues could all lead up to a kidnapping suspicion."

"Well, Rose knows we didn't kidnap her. She came into the TARDIS on her own free will," The Doctor answers.

"Hmmm," is all Erina replies with.

Rose soon joins them and goes over the same stuff. "I can't tell her. She wouldn't even begin to understand," she says.

"You going to stay here then?" The Doctor asks.

"I dunno. I can't leave her. Not again," Rose answers.

"She slapped you," Erina sniggers.

"It hurt!" The Doctor exclaims. "900 years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Your so gay!" Rose laughs. "So. . .900, is that how old you are?"

"Yeah," Erina shrugs.

"Mum was right, that's one hell of an age gap," Rose says. "But like, it's all out there. All the aliens and planets and stars, and I'm the only one on planet earth that knows they exist."

Suddenly, everything starts to shake and there's an awful sound that fills the air that sounds strangely like a car horn. As if to answer the question of where the horn is coming from, a giant spaceship comes flying overhead and goes right on into the distance.

"Oh that's just not fair," Rose says once the ship disappears from view. The Doctor bursts out laughing at this.

"Come on, let's go and check it out!" Erina says.

They only get half-way into the city when they find a gridlock of cars. "They must have locked off the city center," Rose says.

"Looks like we're stuck then," Erina sighs.

"What are you talking about? You've got your own spaceship! We could just skip all this and have a look," Rose replies.

"A giant spaceship has just crash landed in the center of London I don't want to shove another one on top!" The Doctor exclaims.

"But yours is just a big blue box, no-one would notice it," Rose frowns.

"You'd be suprised with all these people on red alert," Erina says.

"Believe me, the TARDIS stays were it is," The Doctor says.

"So we are stuck here then," Rose huffs.

"Yup," The Doctor answers.

"Well, we could do what everyone else does," Rose suggests. The Doctor and Erina turn to look at her with equal quizzcal expressions. "We could watch it on T.V."

Back in the Tyler's flat the Doctor and Erina stay glued to the news as it covers the crash landing. The ship apparently crashed into Big Ben and landed in the Thames were salvage teams are diving in to see what's inside.

Of course, this is the time were Jackie decides to have a Pow Wow with her friends. At first they had just arrived to see Rose but then of course Jackie had to offer them a cup of tea and some biscuits.

"British customs," Erina had muttered. Rose seemed interested in the news report too but it was hard to listen to the report while Jackie announces that some guy called Billy Croot asked her out. It was a bit amusing though when someone plopped a kid on the Doctor's lap and told him to watch him. Erina and Rose sniggered as the Doctor fought the kid for control of the remote. Apparently Blue Peter was making a spaceship cake that the kid was fascinated with. When the Doctor finally got it changed back to the news he sent the kid on his way.

The newsporter announced that they have found a body inside the ship and they have taken it to 's Hospital to await the experts being flown in. The news coverage has went on all day and the Doctor and Erina hadn't moved from the telly the whole time but when more and more people start coming into the flat they both decide to get out while they still can.

"We need to get to 's Hospital to have a look at that body," Erina whispers as they get to the door.

"Agreed," The Doctor replies.

"But what about Rose?"

"We can leave her here for an hour or so," The Doctor shrugs as they step outside. Rose soon follows them out. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"It's a bit too human in there," The Doctor answers. "A new world might have just landed on your doorstep and they're talking about ways to get dodgy top-up cards."

"We're just going for a walk," Erina says.

"But what if they're invading?" Rose asks. "The aliens, I mean.

"Nah, that was a geuinie crash landing. Angle of descent, the way it crashed, everything," The Doctor says.

_"Liar,"_ Erina thinks.

"Just think," The Doctor continues. "This could be it! First alien contact! It seems just like yesterday you were small and little and made of clay. Now you can expand!"

Rose chuckles softly before saying, "Promise you won't fly away." The Doctor sighs and patshis pockets. "Erina where's my spare key?"

"Try your jeans pockets," Erina sighs. The Doctor sticks his hands into his jeans and grins when he finds his spare key to the TARDIS. "Here," he says, giving it to Rose. "About time you had one. Now go spend some time with your mum." Rose nods and goes back into the flat.

As Erina and the Doctor descend to the bottom floor music is heard pounding from another flatroom. Some people are having a party celebrating the aliens landing.

"Typical humans," The Doctor muttered. "Any excuse for a party."

Once the reached the TARDIS the Doctor went right in but Erina stopped outside and looked round the side. "Doctor, someone's grafftited the TARDIS!"

"What?" The Doctor asks, coming back.

"Look," Erina pointed at it. "Bad Wolf."

"Damn earth kids," The Doctor muttered. "We'll deal with it later."

It doesn't take a lot of work to get the TARDIS into the hospital but the Doctor made sure to make it land in a secluded area of the hospital so they didn't draw any unwanted attention. "Is this like a storage area?" Erina frowns as they step out of the ship.

"Must be," The Doctor frowns. "Look, there's a door." They both go across the room to a door. In the next room they're met by a group of soliders who immediately point their guns at them. The Doctor feels Erina tense beside him and places a hand on her shoulder and gives the soliders one of his signature grins.

A couple of seconds seems to pass until Erina becomes sure that they're going to shoot them when someone further into the hospital screams. The Doctor runs out of the room shouting instructions to the soliders and following to where the scream came from. They run down a corridor to one of the examination rooms where a doctor sits in the corner of the room with a gash on her head.

"Are you Ok?" Erina exclaims, running to the woman and looking at the gash.

"It's alive!" The woman gasps. Persumabley this is the doctor who has been examining the body from the spaceship.

"Go to head of command and tell them it's a lockdown," The Doctor instructs one of the soliders. He pauses for a moment, probably wondering whether he should listen to him or not but after a moment he nods and leaves the room.

"Ok, what's your name?" Erina asks the doctor sitting in the corner.

"Toshiko. Toshiko Sato," The woman replies.

"Ok, Toshiko, did you see where it went?" The Doctor asks.

Toshiko is about to answer when something at the other side of the room clatters. "It's still here isn't it?" Erina asks. Toshiko quickly nods. The Doctor goes out the door and waves a solider over to stand in the doorway. He then drops onto all foors and crawls round the examination table. Erina stays by Toshiko's side as the woman is terrified and shaking.

"Oh hello!" The Doctor suddenly says. Erina looks up at him and sees that he's looking round the side of the table so his head is out of view. Suddenly something screeches and a  
space . . ._pig_ comes running out on it's hind legs. "Don't shoot!" The Doctor orders the solider by the door. The solider obeys and let's the pig run past. The Doctor runs after it to make sure no-one else shoots it but as Erina and Toshiko sit there a gunshot is heard further down the corridor. "What did you that for?! It was scared!" The Doctor is heard shouting. "It was scared!" He repeats more softly.

He returns soon after with the pig in his arms and lays it on the examination table.

"It looks like a real human pig," Erina frowns.

"It is," The Doctor replies.

"I thought it was some sort of alien but your saying it's an ordinary pig?" Toshiko asks.

"Yes. Someone has taken a ordinary pig, opened up it's head, wired it up inside and set it to dive bomb into the Thames. It must have been terrified," The Doctor explains.

Toshiko steps closer to the pig and the Doctor and Erina slip out and run to the TARDIS. As they jump inside they could hear Toshiko shouting to them but they decided to ignore it.

As soon as they touch down back in the Powell Estate Rose runs into the TARDIS. "Ok, I lied, I went and had a look," The Doctor says as she joins him at the scanner. "Thing is, they're not real aliens, it was a decoy. The crash was too perfect. I mean crashing into Big Ben, come on!" Erina is under the floor grating trying to hook some information up onto the scanner.

"My mum's here," is all Rose says. The Doctor turns around and sees Mickey standing in the doorway with Jackie looking in behind him. Erina sighs heavily and The Doctor says to Rose, "Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

"You ruined my life Doctor," Mickey snaps. "I was a murder suspect because of you!"

"You see? Domestic!" The Doctor declares.

"I bet you don't even remember my name," Mickey replies.

"It's Ricky," The Doctor answers.

"It's Mickey," Mickey corrects.

"No, it's Ricky," The Doctor says.

"I think I know my own name."

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

"Doctor, play nice," Erina says.

"No mum! Wait!" Rose calls after Jackie as she runs away. "They're not like that!" She shouts as Jackie runs to the flat block. Rose looks to the flat then back to the TARDIS, feeling conflicted, before running back into the ship.

"Wait so they weren't real aliens?" Rose frowns, going back up to the scanner where Mickey now stands.

"Nope," The Doctor says.

"What are you doing down there?" Mickey asks Erina.

"Do you think if she even began to explain what she was doing to our magnificent space time machine you'd even begin to understand?" The Doctor asks.

"I suppose not," Mickey replies.

"Then shut up then!"

"Doctor!" Erina snaps. "Leave him alone!"

The Doctor tunes the scanner into the News and the reporter explains that parliement are gathering alien experts to 10 Downing Street to try to come up with what's going on.

"What do you get on that?" Mickey asks.

"Everything," The Doctor replies.

"Do you get Sports channels?!" Mickey gasps.

"Yes I get the football," The Doctor sighs with an eye roll.

A group of people in military uniform are shown walking down a corridor.

"Erina! It's UNIT!" The Doctor exclaims.

"What's UNIT?" Rose asks.

"United Nations Intelligence Taskforce," Erina calls up from the floor.

"How do you know them then?" Rose asks.

"Because you worked for them," Mickey answers. Rose and The Doctor turn to look at him. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside all that time. I read up on you two 'cause you've been noticed. There's forums all over the internet for this stuff. It took a lot of hacking but there you were, deep in the archives, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice," The Doctor says sarcastically.

Erina climbs back up into the console room, presses a couple of buttons and hits the scanner a couple of times. "Bingo!" she declares.

"Look, this now examines all activity round the solar system for the past 24 hours and you see a life sign land onto the planet just there right?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah," Rose nods.

"Well, that's a spaceship and look, once it's landed the ship does a slingshot round the planet again before crash landing here in London," Erina points out.

"So whoever they are they've been here for a while," The Doctor concludes.

"Are they invading?" Rose asks.

"Funny way of invading, putting the whole planet on red alert," Mickey frowns.

"Good point Ricky," The Doctor says.

"Mickey."

"Whatever."

"What do we do then?" Rose asks.

"The roads should be clearing up now," Erina says.

"Let's get a look at that ship!" The Doctor declares.

The foursome step out of the TARDIS and are met by a giant spotlight. _"Do not move! Step away from the box!"_ A loud voice from a helicopter overheard orders. Police cars start showing up and surrounding them. Mickey sprints off as fast as he can with some police in close follow to him. Jackie suddenly runs out of the flats screaming for them to let Rose go. The Doctor, Erina and Rose give in with a sigh and raise their hands in the air.

"Take me to your leader!" The Doctor declares.

Rose thought they were getting arrested for something. Maybe parking the TARDIS in an legal spot or something but she was shocked when the police politely escorted them to a black car. They all clamboured inside and put their seatbelts on. "This is a bit posh," Rose comments. "If I had of knew getting arrested was going to be like this then I would have done it ages ago."

"We're not being arrested," Erina says.

"We're being escorted!" The Doctor beams.

"What?" Rose frowns.

"As the news said they're gathering all the alien experts they can find. Who's the biggest expert they can find?" The Doctor asks.

"Sadly Mickey's right, all the times we've been here, well, we've been noticed," Erina shrugged.

"So where are we going?" Rose asks.

"10 Downing Street," The Doctor answers with a grin.

"Who's the Prime Minister now then?" Erina asks Rose.

"How should I know? I missed a whole year," Rose replies.

"Guess we'll have to find out then."

The car takes them to 10 Downing Street and they're ushered in while crowds of paprazzi take photos and shout questions.

"I feel like a movie star," Erina jokes with a silly hair flip once they're inside.

"We'll be on the covers of all the gossip mags," The Doctor grins goofily.

"If you'd like to follow me this way please," a man in a black suit says, leading the way. The threesome followed the man but he stopped them at a big wooden door. "Not her," he pointed to Rose. "She doesn't have clearance."

"We don't go anywhere without her," The Doctor replies.

"Your the experts not her. I don't even have clearance to go in there. I'll have to leave you with security," The man says apologitcally to Rose.

"Sure I'll look after her," a woman appears beside the man. She has brown hair and a weathered face. "I might as well make myself useful for something."

"I'l be fine, go on," Rose smiles, going off with the woman.

"Here," The man hands the Doctor and Erina a set of ID cards. "These must be worn at all times." The Doctor flips his ID card round in his hand and Erina swings hers round her fingers on the chain like a lasso. "Okey dokey," she grins.

They go in through the door and enter the room. The other alien experts are all sitting in rows in the small room with who must be the Prime Minister and a man in miltary uniform standing at the front of the room. The Doctor speed reads through the booklet given out to everyone in two seconds flat.

"Ok everyone, shall we begin," The Prime Minister begins.

"You see the real problem started 24 hours ago when a spaceship landed on the planet discreetly," The Doctor interuppts, standing up and walking up the alsie inbetween the rows of seats. "After that ship landed it was sent back _up_ again to loop the planet to crash land it in. Now, what would putting the whole city on red alert get them?"

Erina stands from a seat at the back of the room. "Us," she says. "Doctor, they get us." The Doctor's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "All the alien experts gathered in one room-"

_Phuttthhhurrppp!_

The Doctor frowns at the Prime Minister. "Do you mind not farting while we're saving the world?"

"Better out than in," The Prime Minister grins.

Erina walks up the alsie and stops a couple of inches behind the Doctor. The Prime Minister's grin widens as he pulls a small gun out of his pocket. He points it in front of him and fires a dart that sticks squarely into Erina's neck.

"What did you do?!" The Doctor shouts as her eyes roll behind her head and she falls to the floor.

"Thank you for wearing your ID cards," The Prime Minister says. "They will help to identify the bodies." He presses a button on a small remote and sends a consistant lightening shocks through the alien experts.

Erina's eyes flutter heavily open. He shot her with a bloody knock out dart! The lightening shocks are burning her insides and through her hazy vision she can see the Doctor fall onto his knees. She tries to stand up but her body is too heavy. It takes all her energy just to keep her eyes open.

How are they going to save them?

**A/N: Torchwood Fans will know that Toshiko was the Hospital Doctor in this episode as she was covering for Owen as he had a hangover. Gooooo Torchwood!  
Please Review! I looovvee feedback!**


	14. World War III

**A/N: What's this? An update? Shock horror she lives! :O  
LoL, no I haven't abandoned this story! Since I'm not posting my sequeal to **_**Echoes of the Descendant**_** until after christmas I decided to work on this a bit. So here it is, finally up, Chapter 14! :D**

**As always, this isn't written exactly to scale of the real episode. Things will have been edited out, things added, etc. etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, RTD or any other writer's ideas. All rights go to the BBC.**

Chapter Fourteen-World War III

The internal battel going on inside Erina as she slowly dragged her hand up to her ID card and yanked it from her neck was agonizing. The burning immediately stopped and she was on her feet again in a flash. The effects of the knock out dart wasn't the problem, it was just the ID card. She yanks the ID card off the Doctor's neck and chucks it away. The Doctor gasps and stands up carefully while Erina grabs a pistol out of one of the UNIT people's holsters.

"TURN IT OFF!" she screams, pointing the pistol at the Prime Minister."TURN IT OFF NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS TO HIGH HEAVEN!"

The Doctor runs out of the room while Erina keeps an eye on the Prime Minister and his Military friend as he presses the button again and the lightening stops. "Now what are you?!" Erina demands to know. "You must be the aliens as no-one on this earth would have that technology. ANSWER ME!" Neither one of them speaks as the Doctor back runs in with a bunch of security guards. They all point their guns to Erina.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" One of them shouts.

"NO! HE'S DANGEROUS!" Erina shouts back. "WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM?!" She demands from the Prime Minister.

"She's not the enemy!" The Doctor declares. "It's the Prime Minister!"

"He's an alien in disguise!" Erina insists.

"They killed them!" The Military Man shouts. "The both of them!"

"I think you'll find that the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise," The Doctor says before thinking for a moment. "That's never going to work is it?"

"No," Erina sighs. "Nice try though."

They both exchange a look before making a run for it out of the room. The guards follow on their heels until they get backed up against a wall. The Military man pushes through into view and says, "In accordance to the emergancy protocals I give you authourization to shoot these people."

"Wow, wow, wow," Erina says, pointing her pistol back up and standing in front of the Doctor.

"Calm Erina," The Doctor says, stepping to the side to stand beside her again. "One thing before you shoot, if I was going to kill someone by backing them up against the wall, just a piece of advice, don't back them against the lift!" Just as he finishes the elevator dings and the doors slide open. They both jump inside and The Doctor sonics the doors closed before anyone else gets in.

Before they have a chance to speak to each other the doors ding open to reveal Rose and that woman trying to open the door as a green, slimy alien with black eyes the size of dinner plates comes towards them. The Doctor waves and sonics the door closed again.

"Shouldn't we help them?!" Erina asks.

"Yeah but jumping in the middle of it won't help," The Doctor points out.

"Good point," Erina sighs as the doors open at the floor above the one with Rose and the woman. They rush down the stairs one floor. Erina presses her ear against the door Rose and the woman were trying to get into and hears alien voices crackling and teasing inside. More than one. "I think Prime Minister and Military Man have joined our companion's tormenters," Erina whispers.

"What can we use against them?" The Doctor asks.

"I know this!" Erina says, hopping from one foot to another in deep thought. "Estingisher! There's a fire estingisher!"

"A _fire estingisher_?" The Doctor sighs.

"Any other bright ideas?" Erina snaps.

"Uh . . . no. Grab it!"

Erina snatches the fire estingisher and throws it to The Doctor who kicks the door in just as Rose screams and the woman starts shouting, "No! Take me first! Take me!" Rose instinctly ran to the Doctor's side and the woman followed suit as he set the estingisher off on the aliens. "Who are you?" he asks the woman.

"Harriot Jones," The woman replies with a smile.

"I'm Erina!" Erina pipes up through the rucess.

"And I'm the Doctor. Pleased to meet you Harriot Jones," The Doctor smiles.

"Likewise," Harriot grins as he estingishes the aliens again. As the aliens scream and bump into each other the Doctor chucks the estingisher away and they all run out of the room.

"Where do we go?!" Rose panics as they stop in the middle of a corridor.

"The emergency protocals!" Harriot announces immediately, running ahead of them down the corridor.

"The what?" Erina asks as they follow her.

"They tell us what to do in the case of an alien invasion!" Harriot replies as they run.

"Oh . . .right. . .Ok," Erina says, shivering at the thought of what would happen if they knew they were aliens themselves. Harriot leads them to a sort of conference room and grabs a red brief case. "This is them," she says."As long as we have these we'll know what to do."

"Ok, right, come on," The Doctor turns to run back out of the room only to find himself face to face with the three aliens standing in the doorway. He grabs a bottle of whiskey and holds his sonic screwdriver to it. "One more move and I use my sonic device to triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. _Woof!_ We all go up. So back off!" The aliens take a couple of steps backwards to give him some space. Erina coughs heavily with a grin on her face. He was so convincing at telling lies it was unreal.

Of course, lies don't last long. After the Doctor went on his usual long ramble about who and what they are one of the aliens, or 'Siltheen' as they soon found out, sussed him out.

"Well, it was worth a shot," The Doctor sighs. "Harriot, have a drink."

"I think you should pass it to the left first," Harriot says, hugging the emergency protocals as if it was a teddy bear.

"Oh, sorry," The Doctor passes it to Rose who takes it in both her hands.

"Here," Rose gives it to Erina who opens it and dabs a bit on her tongue.

She goes to the back of the room to heave. It burns like fire. Erina has hated fire ever since the war. Ever since the planet burned into ashes before her very eyes. She didn't blame the Doctor for it. She never did. It wasn't his fault. Many waste years of holding grudges over others and blaming them for things that was out their hands in the first place. No. Erina doesn't blame the Doctor for the fire.

A loud clanging noise makes her jump as the entrance to the room gets shut off with metal shutters with the same happening to the windows. "Wow, what just happened?" Erina asks.

"In a daze again love?" The Doctor jokes.

"Shut up," Erina laughs. "Seriously, what happened?"

"The Doctor pressed a button thing and closed us off from the rest of the world," Rose sighs, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"And the plan to get out is . . . ?"

"Non-existant."

"Oh joy." Erina glances at the floor beside her only to see a dead body lying there. "Oh my gods what happened?!"

"Oh, he was with us when that alien attacked. He didn't make it," Rose replies.

"What was his name," The Doctor asks as Erina picks up the body and lays it down in the storeroom.

"Oh, I don't know. I brought him coffee. I never thought to ask his name," Harriot answers.

"I'm so sorry," Erina says as she shuts the storeroom door.

Harriot is sitting at the desk reading the emergency procotals. It seems that if those protocals were a man then she'd marry them. "All this states is the people that could help and they're all dead downstairs," she sighs.

"Urgh," Erina groans, slamming her head against the table.

"OW!" The Doctor shouts from where he's examining the sealed off windows.

"Shit sorry," Erina gasps, her head flying back up. Harriot frowns but doesn't say anything. Rose shakes her head and takes a drink of the whiskey. Her phones suddenly bleeps and she takes it out of her pocket. "It's Mickey," she says.

"Tell your boyfriend we're busy," The Doctor sighs. Rose's eyes widen to the point that they look like they're going to pop out of her head. "What's wrong?" Erina asks. Rose silently turns her mobile screen over so they could see it clearly. There, on the screen, is a photo of one of the aliens with a text below from Mickey saying, _'What the hell is this?!'_

"I'm ringing him," Rose declares, pressing a button and holding the phone up to her ear.

"Mickey!" Rose shouts as if he won't hear her down the phone. "Where are you?! Are you OK? Where's mum?! Is she OK?!"

Humans let petty emotions get in the way of doing what's truely right. The depth of the emotions depend on the person. Erina never known a deepened emotion that would get in the way of saving planets and civilisations.

_Except for him._

No, Erina will not think like this right now. If she did she would only start coming to the conclusion on the fact that she knows he'll never have the same emotions back. Honey made sure of that. Of course, most of the time she buried these thoughts deep into her self-concious but the slightest of things could unearth them to her.

It didn't take a lot of time for Erina to realize that Honey was a cow. Not just because of her weird impossible requests. Because of the threats. Honey was clever. Honey knew that she couldn't get rid of Erina without getting rid of The Doctor. She couldn't hurt Erina without hurting the Doctor. Phyiscally anyway. Honey used words.

_Of all the angels on Gallifrey he got stuck with _You.

_He doesn't like you know you, he never did. He loves_ me_ but not you. _

_Why are you so Paranoid Erina? Your an overprotective idiot who should get their own life instead of desperately attempting to cling onto someone else's._

_Happy Dateaversary? How Pathetic is that?!_

Of course, Erina never raised to Honey's bait. She knew she was just trying to get her to react. Punch her, beat her, _something_ she could go crying to the Doctor about. She had done it before with pure lies. If Erina finally decided to take the bait then she'd just be giving Honey physical prove of her bullshit claims. Still, it had passed her mind in many occasions to give his little 'Honey Bunny' a right slap. Not enough for a bruise but enough for it to hurt like hell. Of course though she cared to much about The Doctor to slap the woman he loved a new one. Doesn't mean she couldn't mentally do it while Honey rambled about how she wants her babies breastfed.

"Erina?"

Erina looks up at the concerned faces of Rose and Harriot. Rose is still talking to Mickey as she stares at her. Erina catches eyes with the Doctor and ducks her head at his gaze. He knows what she's thinking. He always does. Sometimes it would piss her off, other times it would make her grateful.

Consider herself pissed.

"Are you Ok dear?" Harriot asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Erina replies, shaking her head.

"Erina, can you remeber the password to the UNIT database?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, Buffalo. Two f's one l."

"You hear that Mickey?" Rose asks.

"What are we doing?" Erina asks.

"The Siltheen have sent a signal out from their ship. The UNIT database has it, we just need to figure out what it's saying," The Doctor explains.

"Oh."

"Put the phone on speaker," The Doctor tells Rose. She obeys and puts the phone on the table. _"Ok, here it is,"_ Mickey says, his voice crackling due to static. The room is suddenly full of white noise that cuts right through your eardrums. "Now sssh everyone let me think!" The Doctor orders. Erina rolls her eyes and swings her feet onto the table while the Doctor tries to decipher the signal.

_"There's someone at the door," _ Jackie whispers to Mickey from the other end of the phone.

_"Then go answer it,"_ Mickey replies.

_"But it's three in the morning."_

_"Then go tell them that!"_

The Doctor rolls his eyes at the squabble, continueing to listen to the signal. Suddenly a squeak and a slam is heard in the background of the phone. _"It's him! It's the Slipheen!" _Jackie exlaims.

_"They've found us!"_

"Mickey I need that signal!" The Doctor says.

"Never mind the signal, mum, Mickey, get out!" Rose shouts down the line.

_"We can't! It's at the door,"_ Mickey replies.

"Ok," the Doctor says. "If we're going to defeat them then we're going to need to firgure out where they come from. So everyone, assests!"

"They're green!" Rose blurts out.

"Narrows it down," The Doctor replies.

"They use that compression thingy for disguise!" Harriot puts forward.

"Narrows it down."

"They hunt like it's a ritual!" Rose says.

"Narrows it down."

"The pig technology!" Harriot says.

"Narrows it down."

"GAS!" Erina declares.

"What?" The Doctor frowns.

"Oh yeah!" Harriot says. "When they fart, if you pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a a fart, if you pardon the word, it's something else."

"BAD BREATH!" Erina says.

"Calcium Decay! Now _that_ narrows it down!"

"We're getting there mum!" Rose shouts down the line.

_"It's getting it in!"_

"OH!" Erina shouts, jumping off her seat and onto the table. "DOCTOR! THAT PLANET!"

"What planet?" The Doctor asks as she jumps up and down on the table like a lunitic.

"THE PLANET! REXI- REXI- OH FOR THE LOVE OF RASSILON! THAT FREAKING PLANET!"

"Erina, what are you talking about?"

"BEANS!"

"_What?"_

"The planet! You ate too many beans and got into a farting contest with a slitheen!"

"What? Oh, oh, YES!" The Doctor says. "Raxicoricalfalapatorios!"

_"Great, we can write them a letter!"_ Mickey says sarcastically.

"Mickey, go into the kicthen!" The Doctor orders. There's a lot of shuffling and squeaking before they hear a door slam shut. "Get out anything with vinegar!"

_"Give it here!"_ Jackie says over the phone. _"OK, what is it you need?"_

"Anything with vinegar!" The Doctor says back.

Jackie opens up a cupboard and starts grabbing items from Mickey's kitchen. _"Gerkins! Pickled Onions!"_ She says as she goes, declaring each food item as she finds them.

"You kiss this man?" The Doctor asks in disgust. Erina sniggers at him as Rose throws over a glare that could stop clocks.

A gurgling sound is heard over the phone and a sudden giant farting noise before a big _SPLAT!_

"Did it work?" Erina asks down the phone.

Jackie is heard spitting before she answers. "Uh. . .yeah." She sounds stunned.

Everyone lets out a breath of relief. Rose puts her hand over her heart while Harriot sighs. "Well that's that then," Rose says.

"It's just like Hannibal!" Harriot pointed out.

"Hannibal?" Rose asks in confusion.

"Hannibal climbed the alps and melted rocks with vinegar," Harriot points out.

"Well here's to Hannibal then!" The Doctor pours a drink for everyone. Everyone drank theirs but the Doctor spat his back out in disgust.

"The next thing to focus on is how we get out," Erina points out . "And get rid of the Slitheen."

The Doctor wipes his mouth and sighs. "There's always been a way out. That obliterates the siltheen at the same time."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose snaps.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter's safety," The Doctor says into the phone to Jackie.

_"Don't you dare! Whatever it is don't you dare!"_ Jackie shouts back down the phone.

Erina rolls her eyes. Humans can be so selfish. When someone dies, it's not the fact that their beloved has lost their life that upsets them. It's the fact that they'll be no longer be them that makes them upset. It's like suicide. They don't consider what the person who commited suicide wanted when they did it. They just cry over what life would be like without them. Thinking about the effects on _their own _ life would be.

"Do it," Rose says, ignoring her mother.

"You don't even know what it is and you'd just let me do it?" The Doctor asks her, astonished.

"Yeah," Rose replies with a shrug. "Four lives verus millions."

_"You can't!"_ Jackie cries into the phone.

"You don't get it Jackie!" Erina snaps. "I've figured it out. That noise Doctor, it was an advertisment. They're going to bomb the planet then sell it for scraps."

"I'm sorry mom, we have to do this," Rose says. "What is it Doctor? The plan, I mean?"

Soon enough the Doctor has Mickey sending a millitary misslie across the country, heading straight for Downing Street. Harriot looks like she's already accepted defeat as her demenour visibaly slumps. The Doctor is rubbing the bridge of his nose. Erina drops onto a leather seat and sighs. Rose looks around the room a moment before declaring, "OK guys, we're gonna survive this. We can ride this one out! It's like in an earthquake you have to stand under a doorframe," she opens a door and looks into a cupboard. "This cupboard is small, so it's strong. Come and help me clear it out."

Harriot immediately jumps to help and begins pulling stuff out of the cupboard. The Doctor and Erina watched them in awe. How can they be so enthusiastic? It's obvious they could die when the missile hits, and they have no way out, and yet Rose has formulated a plan out of nowhere.

Erina couldn't help her face breaking out into a grin. She ran over to them both and began helping them clear it out. Once cleared out, Rose and Harriot ran inside and huddled into the closest corner. Erina went to follow but noticing the Doctor wasn't following.

"Doctor, come on," she says, waving him over.

He stays where he is.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think we can do it?" he asks. "Surivive, I mean."

"Yeah," Erina replies immediately. "We can. Come on, it's a very intelligant idea."

A frown appears on his forehead. "Then why didn't we think of it?" he asks.

"Uh . . . maybe it's that little bit of human needed to think of something as obvious as this," Erina answers, looking back at the storeroom door.

"Come on guys!" Rose calls.

"Come on Doc," Erina grins, turning back round and skipping over to the storeroom.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed, heading over to the door as well. "Ok, don't _ever_ call me that again," he says as he sits beside her in the cupboard. Erina grins at him and pats him on the head.

As the missile approaches, they all join hands, and with one final intake of breath, Harriot says, "Hannibal!"

~xXx~

Erina examined the bruise on her arm curiously. It doesn't hurt that much, just when poked, but she finds the purple marking curious. She doesn't bruise easily, neither does the Doctor. And yet the rough and tumble of the whole of Downing Street ended up giving them a bruise to remember it by.

The slitheen were killed. As far as they know, everyone evacuated apart from the green aliens. No alien got out alive. Apart from the Doctor and herself of course.

The Doctor was currently speaking to Rose on the phone. She wanted to spend some time with her mum, who was probably in a state worrying over her daughter. Harriot went off to speak to the press about the situation being over. It reminded The Doctor of how she would become Prime Minister some day. The founder of Britain's Golden Age.

As Erina emerged into the control room Rose was just entering with the Doctor who has a black duffell bag in his arms.

"Doctor, reminded me to come back to this time ten seconds later next time we're going to see mum," She says as the Doctor puts the bag down.

"Sure," He nodded, twisting a nob on the control panel and whacking a button.

And Erina knew then that they'd forget.

**A/N: Sorry if I spelt the Slitheen's planet wrong. I just guessed! :D :D**

**Next Chapter: Father's Day**

**Please R&R! :D**


End file.
